Personal Affairs
by MissCarrera
Summary: A not-so-simple love story between two cars named Sally and Lightning. Can they find a happy ending together? Set after the first film with no connection to the sequel.
1. Chapter 1

_***PERSONAL AFFAIRS***_

_Yay! This is my first ever fan fiction for my favourite movie Cars. I am a die-hard Sally and McQueen fan so I decided to write this story. I originally wrote it for another site but thought I should post it here too for your reading pleasure. It has been rated M just to be safe but it could also be considered rated T. This is the first chapter and I will release a new chapter every week if people are interested. *Please note that Cars, its characters and settings are property of Disney Pixar. Enjoy! :)_

**CHAPTER ONE**

So, this was "it". Screaming fans, blasting music and the smell of tainted fuel. This was the atmosphere that made McQueen's engine run. Sally was still in shock from it all. Everywhere she looked she saw his face; bobble heads, bumper stickers, and even temporary tattoos. All featuring a depiction of her boyfriend. It awed her to step into this world of fame that McQueen had been living nearly his entire life. _No wonder Radiator Springs shook him up,_she thought. Sally was still feeling a bit uneasy about being at the race. The constant fear that someone from L.A. she used to know would recognize her was at the tip of her exhaust pipe. McQueen and the rest of the pack zoomed by and she remembered why she was here. She knew it meant the world to McQueen and that thought alone settled her heart.

Sally turned her attention back to the race and watched as Chick Hicks surged ahead. It was nearly the end of the race season and Chick's new racing style hadn't ceased to amaze her. Nearly every race he managed to get himself near the front, including several first place finishes. Nobody knew what it was. A new trainer? Modifications? He was still the same cocky jerk as before but he suddenly had effortless wins. He hadn't even pulled one dirty move. This made Sally's oil boil. It didn't seem right. Time after time, he beat McQueen out. If anyone deserved to win it was McQueen, but Sally had a gut feeling that Chick would be this year's winner. The race continued and she watched in misery as Chick crossed the checked flag before McQueen. He was going to be so upset…

"Ugh!" McQueen scowled. They were back in Radiator Springs and Sally couldn't have been more right. McQueen was frustrated with himself and Chick again, this time more than usual. It was nearing the end of the season which was probably adding onto his stress she figured.

"Lightning," she said firmly, "you can't keep beating yourself up over this!"  
>"But what am I doing wrong? It isn't supposed to be this way! Chick <em>can't<em> win this time around!" he shouted.  
>"If you're giving it your all then there is nothing you can do about it. There will <span>always<span> be someone bigger and faster than you," she tried to reason.  
>"Sally! You're really supporting me I see!"<br>"I'm just trying to help! You can't keep acting this way. Chick won that race fair and square."  
>"He's finished before me every single race this season! How can you expect me not to be mad? It's not about winning Sally. I assumed you of all people would understand that. It's about Chick; I want him out of my life! You...you just don't understand."<br>"Look, all I'm saying is-"  
>"NO! I don't need to listen to this!" And with that McQueen zoomed angrily out of the motel lobby.<p>

Sally sighed. She personally couldn't wait for the season to end so she wouldn't have to deal with this anymore. Time after time, the same old fight. Sometimes she even wished that he would quit racing. She cringed at the thought of that last race which was quickly approaching, she could only imagine his response if Chick won. Yet she still felt a pull in her heart. Perhaps she was being too hard on him? Maybe she wasn't involved with his career enough? Did she really know how he was feeling? And that's when the guilt poured in. _I should go apologize..._she thought. Then she decided it was probably a good idea to let him cool down first.

She looked down at her desk and began sorting her paperwork. That's when she heard it. The most recognizable engine she had ever known. She heard it coming closer and the sound struck her. She knew it, knew it so well, like the tread on her own tires. At the same time though, she couldn't put a name to the engine. Not until he rolled into the lobby did she realize who it was. She slowly lifted her eyes from desk meeting his eyes at the same moment. He was a flaming orange Lamborghini. For a second her heart stopped.

"Justin..." she breathed. Looking into his eyes was like watching the first twenty years of her life flash by.  
>"Sally?" he asked. Hearing him say her name again sent her reeling into a memory...the fateful night she left Los Angeles.<p>

Thanks so much for reading! I would love some reviews! :D


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know if anyone is even reading this but I might as well post the next chapter, that's what I joined the site for :P

**CHAPTER TWO**

Sally and Justin had grown up as neighbours in the L.A. suburbs. Sally's father was a renowned modifications specialist. His clients came from all over the country; females wanting bigger bumpers, males requesting better engines. While Justin's father worked as a doctor for celebrities with a Ph. D from Harvard. Both their mother's were content to stay home with their children, living happily off their husband's incomes. It was nothing out of the ordinary when Justin's mother invited Sally over for a play-date. It merely sparked the beginning of their friendship. Their parents were thrilled. Sally was the smartest girl on the block and Justin was the most well-behaved, good looking guy on the street. To their parents, a future of them together was practically cemented in their minds. Sally and Justin however, were oblivious to the thought. They became best friends, completely inseparable. Both of them had friends besides one another but at the end of the day the others didn't really matter.

Time went on and things began to change. By high school people began to treat them differently. Suddenly, being friends with the opposite gender meant dating. Sally had never considered dating Justin, but he convinced her they should. He said nothing would be any different, except they could be a little more "touchy". At first it felt strange but she became accustomed to it all. The feeling of him pressed to her side at the movies, the smell of his exhaust, the taste of his breathe, everything.

After high school they both left to law school. Naturally, they began living together. They already spent nearly every moment together so it was an easy transition. Justin had been with her through everything. He was the one holding her tire while she got her pinstripe tattoo. A memory she would never forget. He was her first kiss. Another thing she could never forget.

It was a Sunday night and Sally was at home watching TV. She and Justin had finally graduated and they were already up to their roofs in work. It was nice to finally relax. The TV picture started getting extremely fuzzy, something it had been doing lately. She became frustrated and began pressing multiple buttons on the remote. _I'll have to get Justin..._she thought with annoyance. "Justin!" she called out. He didn't answer. Sally drove out of the living room to his office. "Justin?" No answer again. She searched around and figured he must have been in the garage. She headed down the ramp and looked around. He wasn't there either. She was just rounding the corner to go back upstairs when she knocked a set of old shelves. Tools and other various objects fell to the floor. She carefully reversed...and that's when she saw it. An engagement rim. Sally gasped and stared in shock. Light glistened off it as it rested against the wall peaking out from behind the shelf.

She couldn't believe it...Justin was planning on asking her to marry him. A million feelings washed over her in a rush. It was that rim, that simple yet meaningful object that made her realize everything her life had became. It was perfect; she had everything a car could ever dream of. Her father gave her anything she wanted and Justin...was in love with her. **Love.** It was such a strong word. She had never noticed how much it got thrown around. Her parents had taught her many things: how to get a good job, how to do well in school, how to cross an intersection, but never _love_. She glanced around the room in panic. What happened? What was she living for? When was the last time she really smiled? It was when her clients had won their case. But why had she smiled? Because she genuinely cared for them? No, it was because she knew that meant she had a big fat pay check coming.

She didn't want to live this way. She already was, she already had...but not anymore. In that moment, alone in the garage with the engagement rim in front of her she made a decision. A decision to drive away from it all...

So if you do read this story and like it please just leave one review. Otherwise I won't bother continuing this story. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Special thanks goes out to the reader to give me my first review. :) Here ya go!

**CHAPTER THREE**

Neither of them spoke, the room was completely silent. Sally slowly let her eyes wander over his body while he did the same to her. It had been so long but besides his paint job, nothing had changed.

His body wasn't sleek and smooth like hers. It was more wide and angular, as if each curve was manufactured to perfection. His paint job attracted eyes while his large, powerful body commanded attention. He was the kind of guy you would pay the money out of your trunk to get to know. Females would give their two left tires just to see his smile. Even after all this time she had to admit he had the looks going for him.

She looked back to his emerald green eyes. They were full of heartache yet had a glint of happiness too. Sally refused to break the silence. He was here on her territory. She'd left him, but he was still chasing her it seemed.

"I see that the beauty of some roses never fades," he spoke at last.

_He always had a way with words,_ she thought. However, she wasn't buying it. She had come to prefer McQueen's romantic lines. The ones she knew he spent days planning, only to mess it up when the moment came. It was so much more...meaningful.

"Well, roses have thorns you know," she shot back.

Justin smiled, "Believe me, I know."

"What are you doing here?" she asked impatiently.

"Just here on business," he replied.

"Oh _really?_ Please elaborate, _Justin_," she said his name differently now.

His lips tightened, "It's confidential."

"Ha ha! Come on, I know everything about you. What could it hurt?" Sally grinned mischievously.

"No Sally. You don't know me anymore," anger lingered in his voice.

Sally's grin dropped, "Then I guess it's a two way street." The bitterness of her voice mixed into the tense air between them.

"Are you seeing anyone?" he finally asked pointedly.

"The love of my life," she said calmly.

"Oh Sal baby! Of course you are when he's parked right in front of you! Don't flatter me!" he winked.

She'd had enough of his antics. This type of thing used to delight her, now it just made her furious.  
>"Shut the hell up!"<p>

Justin raised his windshield, "I'm sorry, does it bother you to talk about him? Are things difficult between you two?"

"Nothing is wrong, and it's _none_ of your business!" she exclaimed.

"What's his name?"

Sally was about to scream at him but stopped. She narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice, "It's confidential," she said sickeningly sweet.

Justin was fuming, "We need to talk."

"No, _we_ don't _need_ to talk. I think _you_ just _want_ to talk," she said.

"Why did you leave Sally?" he asked.

"I'm not having this conversation now, or ever."

"Well, if you can't tell me then why don't you at least explain it to your parents?"

"They'll never understand," she said.

"Never understand? They don't care, they just want to know! You're a daddy's girls and I know it. Well guess what? Your dad is devastated! You were the most precious thing in his life! Your mother won't even talk about it she's so heartbroken! What did they do wrong? They deserve to know! For the love of Chrysler Sally! You're their _daughter_, they don't care what happened, they just want to see you again! They will love you no matter what. Clean your mirrors off, open your eyes and take a look at what you've done."

Sally's eyes dropped to the floor and she was speechless.

"And what about me?" his voice was breaking, "Your best friend? Together forever, through thick and thin, good and bad. Do you just forget? Everything we ever had? You don't have to love me but we could still make it work. Or at least try. If only you could put our relationship aside and remember what our friendship is worth."

Sally opened her mouth for words that didn't come. Her vision blurred but she could still make out the movement of Justin leaving the lobby.

Thanks for reading! More? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

So I see my story was added to the story alert of a few members so I took that as a sign to continue. Here's the next few chapters. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It was late afternoon as McQueen made his way to the restored Wheel Well. After storming out on Sally he'd been out to Willy's Butte to practice with Doc. Racing helped clear his mind and allowed him to cool down from their fights. He felt awful that they ever fought. He often dreamt of those first few days, when they fell into love. Everything was so carefree back then. Maybe it would be again, they were only enduring a rough patch with the Piston Cup fast approaching and stress mounting.

He finally reached the Wheel Well and called over one of the employees. "Megan! Is Sally here?"

"Sorry Lightning, she hasn't came by here at all today," she replied.

_That's strange...she always checks the motel around this time. She isn't __that__ mad at me is she?"_he thought worriedly before speeding off for town.

Meanwhile, Sally sat at Flo's sipping gasoline. Justin's words had even taken the sweetness out of her favourite drink. She stopped sipping and went back to indulging in her self-pity. She wanted so badly to tell someone about what happened. She gazed around the town. There were so many people she could confide in, like Flo, or Doc, even Red. Flo would give her advice, like the older sister she never had. Doc was the wisest car she knew; she trusted her life with him; let alone her secrets. Or Red, he would hear her out and for obvious reasons, never say a word.

She began considering the idea to tell one of them. Then she realized something. Nobody here really talked about their past outside of Radiator Springs. Of course they all knew about Doc, but before that no one ever asked. Radiator Springs was like that; a safe haven. An unspoken policy surrounded the town: don't ask, don't tell.

"Sally are you OK?"

"Everything's fine," she said.

"Well, could I talk to you alone?"

"Yeah sure, let's go."

They made their way to the drive-in. It was still daylight and the place was empty. They headed for the corner of the lot and parked side by side in the shade. McQueen gazed at Sally, he knew she wasn't happy.

"Sally, I know something is wrong, and it's probably my fault," he said quietly.

She bit her lip nervously, "Don't say that Stickers. Nothing is wrong unless you believe it is."

"I believe, and I think you do too," he answered.

She closed her eyes and drew a deep breathe. Of all the people she could tell, McQueen was the one she HAD to tell.  
>"You know how sometimes you need to tell someone something but you just can't find the strength? I feel like that..." she explained.<p>

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"I want to, I just can't yet. I promise I will though. I just need more time to think. Now what did you want to talk about?"

"I needed to apologize about this morning. I'm sorry, I was being really irrational," he replied.

"No! You were right, I was being so unsupportive."

"OK! OK! We both apologize! So...you're still my date tomorrow for cruisin' night?" he asked.

Sally smiled, "Every time."

Her answer made his heart swell with happiness. He nuzzled against her, _Sally, baby, now if you would just tell me you'd be mine forever and ever._

LOL yay for sappy Lightning and Sally love! Now click review and then read on to the next chapter! :D


	5. Chapter 5

And here's where that M rating comes into play... XD I know all you SalQueen shippers are gonna like this ;)

**CHAPTER FIVE**

On the last Friday of every month Radiator Springs had began holding "Cruisn' Night". It had a variety of names though; 50's night, Blast from the Past, but it was still the same event. Neon lights, happy couples and oldies music. Although, the young import cars had recently convinced Lizzy to mix in some current tunes as well. Otherwise they felt it wasn't "cool" enough to bring their girlfriends.

Sally didn't mind the music changes though. It still felt like a dream to her, one that McQueen had made come true. She couldn't believe she even had a life before him. A life before him...exactly what she needed to tell him about. Deep in her heart she knew that she wanted to marry him. She wanted to enter a new life with him, one free of baggage.

As soon as it was dark enough for the lights to come on McQueen arrived at the Cozy Cone lobby. He was all dressed up in his cruising outfit, something he rarely wore. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am," she replied. She followed McQueen outside and glanced up and down the street. Thankfully, she hadn't seen Justin around since he'd arrived. That was the last thing she needed; McQueen getting into a clash with her ex.

They made their way down the road, falling into their usual routine. Having a drink or two, joking around with Mater and chatting with Doc. Some tourists mingled around but the crowd died down quickly. Many cars were busy packing into the big cities before the big race so most were gone by 10pm. Sally and McQueen were parked together just in front of Stanley's statue, content in each other's presence.

"About the other day...the fight and all that. I'm gonna make it up to you Sal," McQueen said.

She didn't argue but mentally noted to expect a pot of flowers the next morning." That's lovely Stickers. We should probably get going though, it's getting late."

McQueen nodded and the two of them slowly drove back to the Cozy Cone. They took the nearest path which was the farthest route to McQueen's cone. Instead of cutting across in front of the lobby they took the longer way around back. They were directly behind the lobby when Sally stopped. McQueen drove ahead a bit before turning around to face her. His eyes were curious and a tiny smile tugged at his mouth.

For a moment she took it all in and flat out stared. She gazed lovingly at his charming blue eyes, that deep red paint and those whitewalls that drove her wild.

McQueen lifted an eyelid at Sally's gaze, "Hey, what's that look supposed to mean?"

She smiled and eyed him seductively. "Guess," she said reversing towards the old employee room attached to the back of the lobby.

"Is this it?" he drove forward and brushed his lips against hers.

Sally smiled again before backing up and hitting the door switch. "Come get me," she whispered.

McQueen followed her into the employee room and the door clicked shut. She flicked her headlights off and it was pitch black. There was no sound except for the lobby radio that could be heard through the thin walls. It was playing "S&M". _S and M, Sally and McQueen...what could be more fitting?_ she thought to herself. The fast beat pulsed through her veins while the sexual lyrics rang into the room. She began kissing him passionately, like never before. She was so..._in love._ **This **was that feeling that Justin could never have given her...

_S-S-S and M-M-M_

And if you have even a sliver of imagination you can figure out the ending of this night... :P Of course, credit goes out to Rihanna, "S&M" is all property of her! Thanks again to my readers and PLEASE review if you want more!


	6. Chapter 6

I really appreciate the reviews guys :) And to reward you, here's the next two chapters! I wasn't going to come online today but you eager readers convinced me. ;)

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Sally! Sally..." a voice called her name softly. She blinked a thin layer of dust off her eyelids while she adjusted to her surroundings. The room was dim and dusty, cluttered with old objects. McQueen was parked before her with a happy grin.

"What is it Stickers?" she mumbled in a tired voice.

"It's morning already Sal, let's go!" he said.

"Huh? Where?"

"I have to make it up to you, remember?" he asked.

Sally giggled, "Then what do you call last night?"

McQueen thanked his lucky sticker that cars couldn't blush. "Oh Sally," he said kissing her for a moment. He felt Sally's tongue on his lip but instead of parting them he pulled away.

Sally sighed, "You don't really want to go out yet do you? I'm still tired."

"Alright, we'll go to Flo's first. I'll buy," he replied. She reluctantly gave into his offer and followed him outside.

After breakfast she felt more alert. McQueen had instructed her to follow him and they were currently on their way to the Wheel Well. Sally was a bit puzzled. This didn't seem like anything special, just a typical Saturday drive. They were about to pass the waterfall when McQueen dropped his speed. He stopped just after the bridge and let out a breathe.

"I don't understand?" she said.

"You will, but you're just going to have to trust me okay?"

"You know I trust you with every gear in my body," she answered.

"Good, now don't be afraid," he said. He began moving brush and crushing plants. He revealed a small, narrow path alongside the cliff leading towards the waterfall. It was wide enough only for one car at a time. McQueen cautiously drove down the path with his body close to the cliff. Sally felt nervous but forced herself to follow behind.

The path widened and opened up to a flat landing behind the waterfall. They were tucked privately behind the down pouring water. The air was misty and cool. It was so serene, so beautiful and peaceful. "I didn't even know this path existed!" she said breathlessly.

"It doesn't really lead anywhere but to this landing. I found it a while back and I was waiting for the right time to show you," he explained.

"It's amazing Stickers, there aren't many places in the world like this," she sighed. She closed her eyes and relaxed gently onto his side.

"We should get married..." McQueen said casually.

Sally's eyes flew open at the speed of light and her body jerked upwards. "What did you just say?"

McQueen laughed and backed up to face her. "Ah Sally, if only you knew how much I love when you say that."

She blinked her eyes a few times in surprise. Marrying him had become her latest fantasy but in all the variations she'd dreamt up none of them had went like this. She was stunned and thrilled, but something lingered in the back of her mind. This time instead of clouding her thoughts it went straight to her lips. "McQueen, there's something I want to tell you about. I've wanted to tell you for ages but now it's time..."

She told him about everything; Justin, her parents, the engagement rim. McQueen didn't say a word until she let every word run out. "That's all then?" he asked at last.

"Yes..."

He laughed light-heartedly, "Oh Sal! I can't believe you kept that from me for so long!"

"I'm sorry-" she began.

"Sally, I don't care about your past! I know you as who you are now and that's all that matters. I'm glad you told me but that doesn't change a thing, I love you for who you are. Cars change, they all make mistakes but that doesn't mean a thing because the past is gone. You of all cars should know that, don't you see it in me? I've changed so much, into a better car and a lot of that is thanks to you." He drove around her kissing every one of her tires as he made his way back around. "Sally Carrera, baby I love you more than you'll ever know...and if you believe me then please...please say you'll marry me."

Tears glazed her eyes while her heart pounded with joy, "Yes Lightning McQueen, I **will** marry you."

Engaged at last! Of course for those of you have seen the sequel you know in reality this hasn't happened yet but this fan fic wasn't made to line up with the sequel. Liking the story so far? Read on my friends!


	7. Chapter 7

Things are about to get exciting...let's just leave it at that :D

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

It was the next day; McQueen's last in town before leaving for the Piston Cup race. After spending so much time together Sally had fell behind on her paperwork. McQueen had spent the entire day out at Willy's Butte with Doc leaving her cooped up in the lobby to get caught up. Such a task was impossible when her mind was every place elsewhere. How could she focus on numbers when she'd just gotten engaged less than 48 hours ago? She couldn't even tell anybody about the overwhelming excitement she felt. Not yet at least. McQueen had promised her a beautiful engagement rim when the season was over but for now they had decided to keep it a secret.

She'd spent most of the day trying to keep cool and envisioning their wedding day. They would hold it here of course, with all their Radiator Springs friends. She was also confronted with an issue though; her parents. There was no way she could get married without them. And McQueen's parents, surely they would want to come too. How would they react, meeting their in-laws on the day of the wedding? There was something else that had to be dealt with too. Justin. She still felt awful about the relationship between them. His words stung like an old wound being re-opened. She knew she had to apologize to him, or at least try to. There was no guaranteeing he would accept it but her heart would never settle unless she did.

She glanced at the clock and put her papers away. She was due to meet McQueen at Flo's in five minutes. She flicked on the motel sign and headed over. He was already there when she arrived looking very exhausted. She parked across from him while Flo served her usual.

"Thanks Flo," she said politely.

Flo just grinned and gave her a teasing look.

"What is it?" Sally asked.

"Oh nothing," she smiled and drove off.

Sally smiled, "Did you tell her?"

"No I swear! Flo just has some way of knowing things, McQueen replied.

"Yeah, but she won't say a word until you come out and say it yourself."

"Exactly!" he exclaimed.

She watched him finish his drink. He looked so tired and worn-out. The season ending would be a good thing for him. She hadn't accounted for Chick winning the race but once he got over the initial anger he could relax.

"Well, I hate to leave you but Mater asked me to go tractor tipping one last time before I leave. I hope you don't mind?"

"No, not at all! You know what they say; bros before...uh...well..." she trailed off.

McQueen laughed, "I love you Sally."

She blinked sheepishly, "I love you too."

McQueen winked and drove off towards Mater's.

Once she finished her own drink she decided to check on the Wheel Well before calling it a night. Hot air surged over her body as she made her way, hoping to beat the clouds rolling in. The weather had been extremely hot, a storm was sure to break anytime soon. When she reached the motel it was quiet, not a car in sight. There hadn't been many customers lately and those customers they did have were most likely down at the drive-in. She made a final round checking the conditions of the rooms making sure her employees had done a good job. She decided everything looked to be in good shape and got back on the road heading to town.

She was about to cross the bridge when she heard a noise ahead. It sounded like movement near the hidden path McQueen had shown her. Perhaps some tourist had lost their way? She thought nobody knew about the path but she could have been wrong. She slowed down and stared at the brush blocking the path for a moment. It was quiet except for the sound of cricket bugs. She continued on slowly when she thought she heard a voice. She felt a heavy tow cable latch onto her back axle. Her back tires rose of the ground. It all happened so fast, before she could catch a breathe. She was about to scream when someone reached below her pulling one of her spark plugs that sent her reeling into a state of unconsciousness...

So here's the bad news...I probably won't get around to updating again until Monday at least and I left you on a major cliffhanger :P Hahaha, oh well. If you like the story don't forget to leave a review! Thanks so much!


	8. Chapter 8

Was the suspense killing you? Well, the wait is up! Here's the next chapter!

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

When she awoke it was to the sound of crashing thunder. She was strapped to a lift only a few inches off the ground. She had no idea where she was and couldn't move to look around at all. The room was dark, lit only by the frequent flashes of lightning. The air smelt heavily of gasoline mixed with another odour she couldn't quite place. A low chuckle came from behind her. As soon as she heard it her heart jolted within her body. She recognized the sound of movement as the car made its way around her to reveal itself.

"Chick!" Sally screamed.

He smiled eerily under his moustache, "Hello darling."

He was so close to her it made her sick. She could smell his breathe. Her windshield widened. His breathe...it was coated in that mysterious smell. Suddenly she knew...it was Nitrade. All this time, he'd been intoxicated with it all along.

"You filthy jerk! Such a dirty cheater! I knew something wasn't right!" she exclaimed.

Chick laughed again, "That's right. I've been taking Nitrade every single race. It's amazing how it can affect a guy's speed and agility. Not to mention that incredible feeling it gives you. You see, I knew McQueen would come back strong. I needed something new to help me beat him besides being aggressive. This way does a lot less damage on my part too. And I know it's an illegal drug in racing, but they never caught me. Even if they do, my lawyer will back me up." His eyes flicked over to a patch of darkness. Justin rolled out from beneath the shadows to park near Chick.

Sally's mouth dropped open. "Justin? This is your client?" she whispered in utter shock.

Justin kept his face blank and didn't say a word.

Chick spoke up, "Now I know I can't take Nitrade in the final race. Security will be too tight. So, I had to devise something else to stop McQueen. I remembered his performance last year. He was torn up being away from you. That's when I got an idea. If that messed him up enough then what would happen if I got rid of you altogether?"

Sally's body ran cold. Surely he wouldn't do it. He wasn't really going to kill her was he?

Chick ran over the switch raising the lift much higher in the air. "There's something I need McQueen to understand...I'm superior to him. By taking away the most precious thing in his life he'll finally give up and _never race again._"

She began screaming frantically, trying to attract attention in any possible way.

"Don't waste your breathe. We're in the middle of nowhere and no one will ever hear you over the storm," Chick said. He began circling her from below, staring longingly at her undercarriage and tattoo. He whistled before saying, "I can see why McQueen likes you so much, baby."

Sally was thoroughly disgusted and filled with humiliation. At the same time rage was consuming her. She struggled desperately but couldn't free herself.

Chick looked over at Justin, "And you dated this girl?"

Justin blinked and dropped his eyes to the floor.

Chick frowned, "Well, it's a shame to have to do this to such a pretty girl. Maybe I should bang her once before we pull the plug?"

Justin's face twisted in disgust. Sally's stomach lurched as she tried to numb herself from his comment. She focused her eyes onto Justin. How could he stand there and watch this? How could he do this to her? How would he live with this for the rest of his life?

Chick drove back around to his side. "Never mind, we don't have time to drag this out anymore. Justin, tell her what you have to say and let's get it done with."

Sally looked down, watching Justin slowly peel his eyes off the floor to meet hers. They were glazed over and filled with immense pain. She could see all the hurt she'd inflicted on him. He looked like a small beaten child crying out for help. He hadn't said a word but she could read it all from his eyes. The eyes were the window to the soul, she knew that was true.

His lips parted, "Sally," he said in a weak and hoarse voice.

Tears started streaming down her hood. This couldn't be happening. She was stuck in the nightmare of a horror film.

Chick was growing impatient, "Come on already! Tell her what you told me and let's get this over with!"

Justin continued fearfully holding her eye contact as his body shook.

Chick moved to one side of the room and slid a long, rusty pitchfork towards Justin. "Go on; tell her _exactly_what you told me."

Sally chocked on her tears feeling paralyzed by all the conflicting emotions. Justin remained silent, not looking away from her.

"Justin...please," she managed to strangle out of her mouth.

"TELL HER!" Chick shouted. A gun dropped out from his side and he aimed it directly at Justin's side. If he pulled the trigger the bullet would shatter the glass of his window and go straight through to his brain.

Justin grabbed the pitchfork and was raising it. It was mere inches from one of her tanks when he opened his mouth. In a trembling and cracking voice he said the words, "If I can't have you, nobody can." He plunged the fork deep into her tank then let it drop and hit the ground. Sally drew in a breathe before yelping in overwhelming pain. Justin and Chick took off through the doors while oil gushed out onto the floor. The liquid of her life began pooling into a puddle below her...

*Gasp!* Keep reading! Keep reading!


	9. Chapter 9

The drama continues...

**CHAPTER NINE**

Hours had passed and the rain had ceased. Judging by the pale light seeping into the room Sally figured it must be very early morning. The draining of her oil had slowed to dripping. Despite this, the pool of black below her still continued to grow. Each droplet was the seconds of her life escaping her. She had to hand it to Chick, he timed her death perfectly. Chances were she'd be long past saving by the time anyone ever found her.

She was weak and tired. She'd cried until her windshield fluid ran dry. She had even been through most of her pre-death thoughts. She realized that she would never finish learning Italian from Guido and Luigi. Doc would never know just how thankful she was for everything he'd done. She reminded herself that none of them would know how much they had touched her life. While they were all important to her, 4 other cars stood out in her mind; her best friend, her parents and her lover.

Sally still didn't want to give up on Justin. She'd seen the pain in his face when he stabbed her. Chick had made him, he had no choice. She knew it in her heart. They'd been so close; she didn't want to erase their memories. Then there were her parents. They were her family. The same oil dripping to the floor ran through their bodies. She missed them so badly. It had been over a year and a half since she'd seen them last. What a way for them to find their daughter…And then there was McQueen. He was her best friend, he was her family and he was the one who loved her. She hadn't even had the chance to become his lawfully wedded wife. The torture of her thoughts was too strong. She focused on keeping her eyes open. Surely if her eyes were open she couldn't die…she couldn't.

Meanwhile McQueen had awoken early. He always got up early on the big day but he was awake extra early today. He'd even beaten Lizzy and Filmore up. He left his cone and entered the motel lobby. He didn't see Sally sleeping in her normal spot. He hadn't seen her since last night at Flo's and was clueless to where she could be. He checked the employee room; empty. Then he peeked into the window of several cones. _She couldn't be up cleaning this early could she?_he wondered.

McQueen's heart rate had quickened. He told himself not to panic, she couldn't be far. Instead the opposite occurred, he started searching more frantically. He checked every possible place in town. After a bit he decided to ask Flo. He headed over to her house and pounded nervously on the door. Flo arrived at the door looking bewildered.

"Lightning! What is it?"

"I'm so sorry Flo. It's just that, I can't find Sally at all. I thought you might know where she is."

"No, I'm not sure. Ain't nobody seen her since she left for Tailfin Pass last night," she explained.

"Tailfin Pass…Wheel Well! OK, thanks Flo!" McQueen said before racing off.

Mack would probably start nagging him to get ready soon but he couldn't leave without saying goodbye to Sally. He was confused by why she would be out at Wheel Well for though. Maybe she had planned a surprise for him? His mind ran wild at the idea. He grinned to himself and sped up in excitement.

When he arrived he made a show of revving his engine loudly and gazing around curiously. He waited for her to appear from one of the rooms or to call his name. It was dead silent. Nothing moved and for a moment McQueen held his breathe. In an instant all his joy washed away. He backed up slowly and drove over to the spot where Sally and he had once sat. He gazed out over the town and land below. The sky reflected the perfect sunrise; all streaks of orange and sunlight. As he looked out it began to sink into his heart and mind. What he'd been fighting to deny all morning; something was wrong.

Again, thank you to my two faithful readers who always leave me nice comments, you know who you are :) I would _love _to hear what some other readers have to say as well though so why don't you try it? *cough* review *cough* Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Wow wow wow! Four new wonderful reviews! Thank you everybody, I appreciate your honest and encouraging comments. In fact, they compelled me to rush to my computer when I got the chance just to bring you another chapter! So enjoy, you deserve it!

**CHAPTER TEN**

McQueen had finished searching Tailfin Pass and he was running out of time. He would have to leave soon, and if he didn't he'd miss the race. He was only left with the possibility of Ornament Valley. The valley was huge, without much life to it but he had to try. He drove as fast as his four wheels could legally carry him. The run-down gas station, the old Race-O-Rama and the train tracks; he checked them all. He was about to try back in town when he spotted an old shack in the distance. It was poorly supported by rotting wood that looked like it could collapse at any second. There was no way Sally would be there. He was about to continue on his way when he stopped. Something internally told him to go check it. In an instance, he knew he couldn't drive away without following the feeling.

Cutting across the desert dirt was easier than he expected. Practice at Willy's Butte had really paid off. As he approached the shack he noticed the reeking smell of gas and other various odours. He was about to push open the wooden swinging door when his heart stopped. Inside he could faintly hear Sally's voice.

As soft as a butterfly she whispered, "…I have too much to live for. I don't know what's worse, McQueen dying or me leaving him a lifetime of heartache. He'll never know how much I could have loved him…" Her words sounded guilty and deceitful. Had he cheated on her? McQueen fought back tears and flung the door open.

"Sally! Baby, I'm right here!" he cried out. He entered the room to have his eyes meet the most horrifying sight he could imagine.

Sally was hoisted and strapped high above him on a chrome lift. Her body was shaking and trembling. The air had a strong metallic odour and the sight of oil filled his vision. His throat constricted in fear as he stared at the liquid. There was so much of it, everywhere. He felt like passing out but the adrenaline kicked in forcing him not too. He looked up to Sally's drooped eyes and watched them slowly slide closed.

"Sally! SALLY!" he screamed. What do I do? There's not enough time…not enough time, his mind whirled with frantic thoughts. He wanted to run away from the mortifying scene and cry. He wanted to so badly, when he suddenly shifted into a whole new gear. This was a flight or fight situation and he wasn't going to take the easy way out.

McQueen bolted forward running over the switch of the lift and Sally began descending. His eyes darted around the room searching the piles of junk. He dug through old paint cans and hubcaps until he found a rusty chain link. By now Sally's body had reached the ground and he raced over to release her from the lift. Then he secured one end of the chain to her back axle and fastened the other end to his own. He drove straight through Sally's oil and busted out the doors.

He didn't remember the last time he'd drove so fast towards town. The wind stung his eyes but he felt as though his senses had sharpened. Thankfully it was still too early for any traffic and he was able to reach the clinic in minutes. He flung the double doors open and was face-to-face with Doc enjoying a warm can of fuel. McQueen breathed heavily, unable to speak. Doc immediately pushed his can to the side in hastily. He quickly removed the hook from McQueen's axle and hauled Sally into a back room without a word.

McQueen sat alone for a minute still catching his breathe. Sticky oil clung to his treads. He couldn't shake the feeling of how cold her body had been when he freed her from the lift. There was nothing he could do now though, she was out of his tires…

This one was pretty short but now you know she's been found. The next question remains though...will she survive? Find out in the next chapter! :)


	11. Chapter 11

*resuscitates eager readers* Remain calm! The next update is here!

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Time seemed to drag by in an excruciatingly painful manner. However so, he didn't dare enter the medical room. After some period of time he heard his voice echoing outside of the clinic. McQueen felt drained and exhausted but managed to make it to the clinic entrance. Just outside the doors he found Mack.

"What in the name of Ford are you doing here? You trying to make me lose my job kid? Where's Doc? We have to hit the road!" Mack bombarded him with questions.

He'd already forgotten about the Piston Cup race, this had seemed like the longest morning of his life. "I can't Mack. It's Sally, someone's hurt her real bad. I think she's in shock. I'm…I'm scared she might die," McQueen choked out.

Mack's voice dropped, "Oh my gosh…I'm sorry McQueen. Look, just try and stay calm and go talk to Doc. I don't know what we should do, there isn't much time."

McQueen drew a shaky breathe and struggled to keep his composure. He nodded and headed back inside. Doc was whispering with the receptionist but their voices lowered as soon as he entered. He was sure they could hear his heart pounding beneath his frame. McQueen realized he had never known how much he truly cared for Sally, not until this moment.

Doc slowly approached McQueen and gave him a deep sympathetic look. "We've got her stable right now but she's lost in a coma. There's no telling when she'll wake up…if she ever wakes up," he explained solemnly.

"What do you mean 'if'? How can you talk that way about Sally?" McQueen exclaimed.

"McQueen, that has nothing to do with the medical diagnosis. She's just like any other car. Just because she's close to us doesn't change a thing. She lost a lot of oil, she's lucky to still even be alive," Doc said.

He closed his eyes tightly in disbelief. "Can I see her?" he asked slowly.

"I'd rather you not, at least not this soon. It will only hurt you more," doc whispered softly.

"I know who did this Doc. It was Chick, I don't even doubt it. We have to catch him Doc, look what he's done!" McQueen yelled furiously.

"I know Rookie. No other car would have such a strong desire to hurt someone so close to you. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do though. He's got a pretty good alibi of being out in L.A. preparing for the Piston Cup. We've got no evidence. We can't win on the case of your rivalry alone. They'll think you're just trying to take a stab at Chick," Doc told him.

It grew silent as the truth settled in the air between them. McQueen was lost for words. Doc had a good point but there had to be a way, somehow, somewhere. The answer floated across the room from behind him. A male's voice spoke with ease, "Have you considered a witness yet?"

:O Who could this mysterious car be? Find out next chapter! As usual, thanks for reading and reviews are loved!


	12. Chapter 12

I noticed a lot of people put this warning on all their chapters so I thought I would just say it as a reminder, I do not own any of these Disney/Pixar characters and basically anything else they have rights on. This is for entertainment purposes only folks! Now we're done with that, you guys are lucky that I have lots of free time this week, more flattering reviews and a pair of puppy dog eyes that helped to bring you this update. Without further ado...

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

McQueen threw himself into reverse. He didn't have to search the room, his attention was immediately drawn. The speaker was an attractive orange Lamborghini. His body was strong but his eyes seemed to wear a nervous mask. The Lambo's green eyes flickered from face to face. Despite the strange look in his eyes he looked confident and convincing. Something about the way he moved, the rhythm of his drive, it reminded him of Sally. He seemed to posses what McQueen liked to call "lawyer features". They were things like expressive yet mysterious eyes, quick wit and a profound essence of casual grace. He slowly put two-and-two together in his mind; there was no doubt this car had to be Justin.

Justin rolled forward before parking in front of him and Doc. "Please, let me introduce myself. I'm Justin Driverson. You must be Lightning McQueen."

"Yeah, I am. Uh, this is the town doctor Doc Hudson. You're Sally's ex-lover," he replied meaning for the end to come out as a question rather than an accusation.

Justin's windshield shot up, "She told you about me? Wow…" he trailed off.

McQueen broke the awkward silence, "So tell me what you meant by that remark of yours," he pressed. There were so many things he wanted to ask Justin but that would just have to wait.

Justin stared shamefully at the floor and collected his thoughts. There was no easy way around the truth this time. "I did it. I'm the one who stabbed Sally. And I'm Chick's attorney. Through a series of complicated events I got involved with this…_idea_ of his. He convinced me to do it; offered me all kinds of rewards. He said I'd get paid for one thing…a lot. Above all though he told me I'd get revenge."

McQueen was frozen with shock. The very car who threatened to take Sally's life was parker right before him. This guy was supposed to be her best friend. He felt sick to his tank at the thoughts running through his mind. Though still, he was here. Justin knew he'd done the wrong thing and here he was trying to fix it just as much as they were. He risked being turned in for the crime, with unnameable consequences. He'd come though, to confess in attempt to right his wrong. McQueen flashed back to his own mistakes, all the things he'd done wrong. Just as Sally had taken trust in him to change it was now his turn to take trust in Justin.

"Thank you for telling me. I found her this morning and brought her here, she's in a coma right now," he explained.

Justin nodded sadly, "That's how I got here. I went back for her McQueen, I swear I did. When I found her missing I figured you'd saved her."

McQueen stared back into the exotic car's eyes. They were both fighting for the same thing; Sally's life. He knew Justin wasn't here for her romance; he genuinely cared for her as a friend. He almost let his guard his guard down to cry when Doc finally spoke.

"We've got all the information we need. Get in the trailer Rookie," he ordered.

McQueen shot a glare at his crew chief, "Are you serious? You must be kidding! I'm not going Doc, not this time."

Doc remained un-phased, "It's what Sally would want, you're going."

"I don't care what she wants! It's not right so I won't leave!" McQueen shouted back.

"Go. Now," Doc said gruffly.

"And what about you? I can't race without a crew chief!" he argued.

"I have to be here. Somebody has to keep a watch on Sally in case she wakes up."

"I could look after her," Justin piped up, "that is, if you trust me."

Lightning blinked in surprise. He was really going to have to race. He looked to Justin, studying his face the way Sally had sized him up that first day in court. This was his decision now and he was no lawyer so instead he went with his gut. "Come on Doc, let's get in the trailer."

Review for more my friends! I love to hear your thoughts and encouragement :)


	13. Chapter 13

Reading over the last chapter I noticed a couple mistakes so my apologies for that! And sorry for the wait (I never post on weekends) but here's the next chapter!

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

It was a long and stuffy ride to California Raceway. Neither McQueen nor Doc attempted to make an actual conversation. The odd phrase was spoken but otherwise they were both lost in their own worlds. Every thought he composed somehow found a way to trace back to Sally. He gazed sadly out the small trailer window at the passing scenery. Nothing seemed to provide a distraction anymore.

McQueen's eyes shifted to his crew chief parked just a few feet away. Doc was always good at keeping his cool but at the moment he was looking rather torn up. He appeared upset and distraught more than McQueen would have expected.

"Doc? Is everything alright?" he asked.

He hesitated before answering, "Listen Lightning, there's something I'd like to talk about but I don't want to startle you. You've got enough stress already; I don't want you aging faster than your old man."

McQueen was a bit confused but he realized Doc was going to open up to him. It was a rare occurrence for his mentor so he grabbed the opportunity. "Maybe we could talk about it at the next rest stop?"

Doc nodded slowly and they carried on towards L.A. in the solemn silence.

An hour later Mack pulled over into a truck stop. McQueen was relieved to stretch his tires and ordered some gasoline for Doc and himself. They took their drinks to a quieter spot and sipped from them for a minute or two. He figured it was probably best to leave the talking to Doc when he was ready.

"You know, I was once married," he paused before adding, "still am."

Lightning nearly choked on his drink; this guy never ceased to amaze him. He waited patiently for the old car to continue.

"I used to have a lot of mistresses when I was at the top of my game. I'm sure you've had a few in your time and don't tell me otherwise Rookie. I know the life. In and out of bars, meaningless moonlight kisses, every racer's been through it. I suppose I never expected love back then, didn't even truly know what it was. But then I met Donna, sweetest girl I ever met. I knew she wasn't just another."

Doc stopped to catch his breathe. He didn't have to continue, he could just leave it at that. Despite the pain he made himself keep talking. "Well, one thing led to another and next thing I know we're in love. We didn't get married until we were quite a bit older but every year of it was bliss. When I think about us two I see a lot of us between you and Sally. And I know how you're feeling right now Rookie, Donna was 40 when she had a three car collision with a transport." Doc's voice began shaking, "She was injured very badly, nearly paralyzed. I stayed by her every second until she died a year later from health complications. I know that agony of living in constant fear. That feeling when everything is foggy, grey and unknown. I really regret making you do this now McQueen. I'm sorry. We can go back to town right now if you want, I'll understand."

Lightning blinked back tears wondering how Doc had managed to hold his pain inside for so long. It was no wonder Doc was upset, he knew just how he felt. McQueen was overwhelmed with an indescribable feeling. Sally's situation had reopened his old wounds and Doc had chosen to show him those scars rather than hide them. He wasn't sure he'd ever even felt this close to his own father.

A few tears slithered down his hood as he gave Doc his deepest sympathy and sorrow. "I could say I'm sorry for your lose but I'm sure it's not enough. All I can do is thank Donna and the Manufacturer for letting me meet the most incredible car on this planet." His voice fell to a weak whisper, "I'm doing this race Doc. For Sally, and Donna, and you."

Surprise! A revealing piece of Doc's backstory! Hahaha! Well, have I ever mentioned that I love my readers? And to reward you, I'm not even going to ask for reviews this time! You can leave one if you like but I will update ASAP regardless of if I get one or not because I'm very pleased with the ones I have already gotten. :) Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

As promised, the next chapter! Oh, and I decided to change the rating from M to T because taking a look at the M rated stories on here...well let's just say this story is like a small innocent child compared to some of them! XD

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

"Look it! Her eyes is openin'!" a loud Southern voice exclaimed from her left side.

"Shh, let her get her bearings," a soothing one replied from her right.

Her eyes felt heavy but she managed to open them to the bright artificial lighting. The room smelt sterile and the air surrounding her was cool. The sensation felt like de ja vu, reminding her of her first night in Radiator Springs after breaking down. Slowly she gained the knowledge she was in Doc's clinic.

A fuzzy static sound came from the corner. In a faint daze she located the small portable television. She watched McQueen's image captured within its tiny frame. At last she awoke to the reality; she was alive.

"Miss Sally? You ok?" Mater asked gently.

She quickly met his inquisitive gaze and smiled weakly, "Mater…hey there. What are you doing here? Where's Doc?"

Mater grinned with pride, "Oh boy Miss Sally! You've missed a bit! Doc's outta here wit Lightnin'! He told me I best stay here wit yur pal Justin 'til you woke up."

Sally's eyes widened and she felt sick. She tried to drive forward but stopped when she felt the surge of pain from beneath. She held back a whimper as Justin emerged from her other side. He carefully manoeuvred his way around the medical equipment to park directly in front of her.

"Don't freak out Sal. I know what I've done, it was all wrong. Chick convinced me to do it straight out of jealously. I was out of my mind with anger so I agreed. When it came time though I regretted it so much, I saw what a mistake I was making. After we took off I snuck off to go back for you. You probably don't remember but McQueen found you first. I wound up here soon after and he and I spoke. He's a great guy, and he trusted me to stay here with you in case you woke. Him and Doc are still at the big race but I promised them I'd take care of you. That's all I ever wanted to do…" he trailed off.

Sally was blown away. He'd committed the crime and was accepting full responsibility. Suddenly she was struck with a rush of impulse. This was the guy she had known all her life, the one who looked out for her no matter what. He was the one beaming at her as she won her first case, the one who had held her tire while she got that pin stripping tattoo. She was hit with a sudden urge to kiss him one last time.

She knew it was wrong, utterly unfaithful. She couldn't fight the feeling though. She'd inherited the trait from her mother, one she'd never liked. But it was that same streak of impulse that had gotten her the tattoo, made her almost kiss McQueen that day at Wheel Well and most important, told her to run away from L.A. If she kissed him it could go one of two ways she figured. Either it would bring her final closure or stir up old emotions. The curiosity was irresistible and she could see the desire reflected in Justin's own eyes.

Justin could feel himself begin heating up. Sally hadn't looked at him that way in an eternity. He wanted to deny the look but he couldn't, it was so distinct. He remembered every lonely night after she'd left. The ones he had spent yearning for that exact look, one he would never forget.

"Mater, why don't you fetch Flo for me?" he asked carefully.

"Why sure! Be back soon then!" Mater answered eagerly before speeding off.

They were all alone now. Justin stared intensely into her eyes, sensing the fire glowing just behind them. He's gotten this far but the risk was still too much. However, he couldn't leave the words unspoken. "Sally…do you want," he began.

"Don't speak," was all she returned.

Her response caught him off-guard but he took it as his cue. Cautiously he pulled forward inching towards her. He closed his eyes and listened to her gasp as their lips brushed for a split second. He breathed softly onto her lips before making contact.

Sally jerked away and flung her eyes open. She grimaced from the ripping pain of her undercarriage and caught her breathe. "No Justin. I knew there was a reason I chose not to bring you into my future," she stared longingly at the TV, "and I think this is it."

Ohhhh, things just got way more interesting did they not? :D I'd love reviews again, they make me smile and feedback is appreciated. Another thing, I'm sending out an invitation to my fellow Pixar and Disney fans! I'd like to encourage you guys to check out this awesome site: .com Much thanks for reading 3


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter everybody! You all keep me motivated! I've been asked to write a Francesco fan fiction but since the user was anonymous and I'm still working on this one, I'm sorry but I have to decline that offer for right now. Back on topic though, this next chapter is kind of short and jumps around so I added the lines in between some chapters to help keep things clear. As usual, enjoy!

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"There are only ten laps left now kid, better make 'em count," Doc directed over McQueen's radio.

Against even his own expectations Lightning had secured himself a place in third position. He was currently trailing no more than a second behind Chick Hicks.

"If you're ready for it I think you could snag Chick's spot real soon," Doc advised.

"I've been waiting all season for this! Hell yeah I'm ready for it!"

"Alright, keep calm. Just continue drafting him 'til I give you the signal," he ordered.

McQueen swallowed with anticipation. He couldn't wait to see Chick's expression as he stole into second. One last time, Lightning prayed that Sally was watching him back in Radiator Springs. Then he locked all his focus on the track, preparing for his move.

Shortly later his moment came. Exiting turn three his radio crackled, "Go for it."

McQueen gunned his engine down the straight-away. He slid to the inside with effortless grace and found himself side-by-side with Chick. Chick's face portrayed shock and fury as he realized what was about to happen. McQueen returned his look with a dark, hateful glance. At last, McQueen roared his engine and finished with a clean pass.

"Nice job, Rookie," Doc complimented from the sidelines.

Lightning grinned, "You know, I'm not a rookie anymore Doc."

Doc chuckled, "You'll always be a rookie to me hot-shot. Now come on, let's finish this race strong."

* * *

><p>Back in town the residents were cramped around the TV in Sally's room. The receptionist had protested against it at first but gave in after Mater's pleas. After their little fluff, Justin had taken off for a drive while the remainder of the gang stayed to help Sally cheer McQueen on.<p>

It was the final three laps and McQueen was holding steady in second place. This was the best he'd done all season and Sally's heart swelled with joy for him. She knew he wouldn't be able to claim first but he'd be content with at least beating Chick. Once they took Chick to court he would probably never have to see him race again. Chick would be out of his life, just what he wanted.

* * *

><p>"Again, congratulations on your second place finish today Lightning. I'm telling you, next year the Cup is all yours buddy."<p>

"Thanks so much King. I really appreciate your words but if you'll excuse me I have to hit the road. I've got a bride back home that I don't want to leave waiting," McQueen responded politely.

The King's eyes grew with surprise. "Well, I won't keep you then. I'll see you around," he nodded in understanding.

Little did King know that McQueen was hoping he did still have a bride awaiting his return. He quickly gathered up the crew and had them board their respective trailers. Before climbing into Mack himself he stopped for a moment. He gazed out to the bright lights of the track with its milling crowds and hot, black pavement. He was glad he'd come in second, for today he couldn't wait to flee the spotlight.

* * *

><p>There you have it. Like I said, this one is very short which I apologize for. Review if you like and I will see you guys again next update! :)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

One of my readers left me a review saying that I inspired them and I can't tell you how touching that is to hear! I became inspired to write my fan fiction by reading the works of others and the fact that now I'm creating that same feeling of motivation in them means a lot. I encourage ALL of you to give it a try and I'm willing to read any of your Cars written work. It could be a one shot or a short story, I'm always hunting for new fics! So I hope some of you will give it a go because it's really fun and I'm here to offer support and help :) Enough chatter though, I haven't updated in a while so I'm giving you another two chapters, yay!

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Dusk had turned to dark as Sally stared longingly at the heavy metal doors. She had faked sleep to drive the nurse out of her room several hours earlier. Now she was alone with her unsettled heart in the empty clinic room. Never before had she ached so much to hear Lightning's voice. With her strong-willed personality the decision to wait up all night for him came without a doubt.

It was well into the night when she finally heard Mack's loud engine rumble down the street. The team's chatter rang out clearly through the still silence. A mix of Doc's gruff voice, Fillmore and Sarge's bickering and strands of Italian floated through the open window. She heard not McQueen's voice but his engine first. Her heart fluttered as she listened to him as he tore down the street.

The next two minutes passed in a blur of actions. McQueen busted through the heavy double doors as if they were velvet curtains. Their eyes met for an instant before he was upon her with uncontrolled kisses.

After welcoming his passionate lips she pulled away while her eyes flooded unexpectedly. His loving touch had triggered a pang of guilt from within her.

His eyes gazed at her, brimmed with threatening tears. He choked back this new, unknown emotion and whispered, "Sally…" He observed the monitors and wires surrounding her small frame. "You're…" he started.

"Alive?" she finished, "I know. And it's only because of you Stickers."

McQueen smiled gently. An indescribable feeling washed over him. Pride, love, disbelief, he didn't know. But this moment felt better than any race he'd ever experienced.

"I'm sorry about your race today. Still no Piston Cup I guess, but you were amazing to me," Sally encouraged.

"Thanks Sal. There will always be another season next year anyways," he replied.

"That's a long wait from now…" she said.

McQueen grinned adoringly back at her. For once, the words he felt rolled right off his tongue, "You know Sal, sometimes its harder waiting for the little things. Like waiting to wake up next to you or kiss your pretty face again."

Sally was breathless as a single tear slipped from her eyes.

"Funny thing is, I didn't even plan that one," McQueen admitted sheepishly.

Sally smiled, "Maybe that's because sometimes it's easier to say the words come from our heart instead of ours minds."

Lightning simply kissed her fender in response. He snuggled up warmly beside her amongst the nearby machines. They sat quietly, both of them nearly falling prey to sleep.

"I love you Sally," he said tenderly.

"Which was that from?" Sally asked carefully.

"Both," he answered.

Sally lifted her windshield with a perplexed look.

"My heart 'cause I feel it and my mind 'cause I can't stop thinking it," he concluded.

"Oh, Stickers," she sighed, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>If you were looking for some SalQueen fluff I think you just found heaven...or at least a chapter dripping with cheesy romance and sappy love :P LOL! Please review and read on!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

No pre-author comments this time but enjoy !

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

The next five days blended together like the recollection of an old dream. Day and night, Sally was kept cooped up in the stale-aired clinic room. McQueen stayed by her side nearly every moment he could in support. Residents drifted in and out to send her their best wishes and sympathy on her recovery. She noticed that through all the visits Justin made not one appearance.

Slowly, over the days, wires were removed from her body. The room seemed to grow as one-by-one the monitors were wheeled away. Her check-ups and tests became fewer and far between.

Doc sensed her restlessness and finally granted her freedom. "Good news, Sally. You're fluid levels are back in balance and the puncture is healing well. Based on your condition we're ready to release you," he casually said.

Sally looked at McQueen before grinning, "Oh, thank you, Doc! I've been dying to get out of here!"

"I know, I know. We're going to give you some pain killers in case you need them and daily antibiotics until that wound heals up," Doc's eyes shifted to McQueen then back to Sally, "You take it easy though. I know you two…McQueen you better not tempt her into anything!"

McQueen's eyes darted around the room, unsure of what to say.

Sally laughed, "Doc! Well, don't worry; we have some business to take care of first. The lawsuit against Chick remember?"

"You're right. I suppose we'll be in touch soon then."

McQueen broke from his awkward, shy trance. "Sal, I thought you were _dying _to get out of here?" he whispered. He'd spent enough time in the clinic himself and was eager to leave.

At his interruption she cast him a side-long look. _Oh, what a kid. Bored already!_ she mused.

Doc, who with his old age had still picked up on what McQueen had said, shot her an amused smile. As if he had read her mind he nodded goodbye allowing the couple to escape the clinic.

Outside, the feeling of hot morning sun enveloped her body immediately. She was too young to be gone without fresh air this long.

McQueen looked on from her side, lost in a state of awe. The sunlight reflected off her body as naturally as the clouds moseyed along through the light, blue sky. He found himself wondering how she managed to be this stunning without even trying.

Sally exhaled in a relaxed and dreamy manner. She peered over at Lightning's goggle-eyed expression and bit her lip with flattered embarrassment.

He gave an apologetic but dorky grin, "S-sorry," he stuttered.

Sally batted her eyes playfully, "Come on, we've got work to do!"

* * *

><p>Hehehe, McQueen is such a dork, but endlessly cute ^-^ Keep the reviews coming if you want more!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Here is the next chapter! :)

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

To start, Sally began with organizing and planning the case to be filed against Chick. She honed her lawyer skills and instincts to lay out a flawless lawsuit. However, there came a point when her work halted. She needed to add in Justin's input which inevitably meant meeting with him again.

Her insides churned uncomfortably. So far she'd been able to hold their brief kiss as a secret. She'd pushed it to the back of her memory, hoping that it would fade away if left alone. Nonetheless, she knew it had to be revealed to McQueen eventually.

_Not yet, we need Justin to benefit us in court first, _she reassured herself in attempt to quiet the resurfacing guilt.

Left with no choice she decided to seek Justin out the next day. To prevent any more regretful incidents she invited McQueen along.

"But Sal, I don't know anything about this legal stuff! I might have the looks in this relationship but you've got the brains!" he complained daringly.

Hearing his last sentence she shot him a 'you-better-finish-that-sentence' look.

"OK, OK! You've got the brains _and_ the beauty part!" he said teasingly. "You know me though, I won't be any help," he added timidly.

"That's not true, we always need moral support! Now let's go, race me to the Wheel Well Mr. Good-looking," she called out, taking her head-start as usual.

When they reached the Wheel Well she spotted the bright orange car parked near the gas pumps. She held her view on him until he glanced over. She kept eye contact for a fraction of a second before looking away. The anxiety was already mounting at a quickening pace.

Struggling to remain aloof she greeted him in her most professional voice. She clung closely to McQueen's side as she did, hoping that Justin would get her message.

"Hey, Justin!" McQueen said in a friendly tone, completely unbeknownst to the electricity flickering between the two lawyers.

Sally felt so guilty and upset she wanted to physically be sick. Her undercarriage throbbed nervously below where Justin had stabbed her. Pushing away the uneasy sensation she forced herself to proceed with the disastrous meeting.

And disastrous it was. During the entire collaboration she knew Justin took her every line to be flirtatious and suggestive. Her cold, strictly-business exterior came off as 'playing hard to get' in his opinion. She avoided his dreamy eyes as much as possible and looked to McQueen's instead. Her fiancée's didn't provide much comfort though as he beamed at her intelligence. Obliviously he assumed she was happy with being in Justin's presence.

_Why can't you see it McQueen? This guy isn't my 'best friend' anymore! _she wanted to scream aloud. He _had_ been close to her once in her life. That was before though, when she was a different car…but not now. He was one of the biggest reasons she'd ran from L.A. There was no desire to befriend him anymore. Unlike her parents, she had never missed him.

_I don't want him here, and I don't want to pretend anymore,_ she internally cried.

More than anything though, she wanted out of this twisted love-triangle that continued to spiral and intensify with every waking moment.

* * *

><p>Things are stirring up again :D So I've got a new goal, I want to reach at least 50 reviews by chapter 20 so I encourage you to tell your friends about my story and for all you silent readers to let me know that your there by leaving a review. I have anonymous reviews enabled so as long as it's respectful I'd love to hear your comments!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Woot! Almost 50 reviews! I think I might reach my goal! Thanks so much everybody, and an extra big thanks to those who went the further mile and suggested my story to a friend like I asked. I've got a great group of readers here :) I'm happy to present you with the next chapter...!

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

"That's all for today. I'll let you down so we can discuss your progress," Doc said lowering the mechanical lift.

Sally carefully rolled back onto the clinic floor so he could approach her. Instead, he remained where he was and gave her a precarious look.

"Doc, what is it?" Sally acknowledged his expression.

"I want you to come here for a second. Take a look in the reflecting mirrors," he explained.

Located on the left and right walls were two large mirrors. By looking into one of the mirrors a car could easily see their rear reflected in the mirror behind them.

Sally was puzzled but followed his instruction. Aligning herself between the mirrored walls she was able to see the image of her backside. Almost immediately her eye was caught by a bright sticker in the lower corner of her rear window. 'BABY ON BOARD' it read in clear, bold lettering.

Sally stifled a scream but reversed in terror and bewilderment.

Doc laughed weakly, "Congratulations, Sally."

"W-what? But-h-how-when-," she muttered unable to finish any sentence.

"Well, err; you and McQueen seemed to be having a pretty intimate time back at Cruise Night. That would be my best guess…" he said awkwardly.

Her mind reeled to the dark employee room just several weeks ago. The reality hit her full force followed by frantic pressing thoughts.

_No! I'm not ready to be a mother! We aren't even married yet! What will McQueen say? How do I tell him? A baby…a baby…__our__ baby…_

Doc's voice beside her became distant and fuzzy. The clinic felt as though it was tilting and the room became distorted. Vertigo overtook her body in an instance. She lost all sense of self-control, her rationality gone. Without thinking, she made a break for the clinic doors. Flying through them powerfully she was hit by blinding, white sunlight. Morning sunlight…

"Sally!" McQueen shook her side vigorously in the Cozy Cone lobby.

Sally blinked rapidly as her eyes stung while absorbing the sun's blazing rays. Her heart rate dropped as she realized it had only been a dream.

"Stickers…" she moaned rising stiffly to fix her posture.

"Are you OK? You started screaming 'baby' so I came as fast as I could! Gosh, I thought you were _having _a baby it was so loud," he nudged her.

"Ha, sorry…just a pigment of my over-active imagination," she forced a smile to cover her real thoughts.

McQueen gave her a knowing look but didn't say a word.

_He sure knows how to work the truth out of me…I thought __**I **__was the lawyer here, _she pondered sooner than sighing and giving in.

"I think I'm just stressed out to the max. I thought once the season was over things would be easy…then Justin came along. Now we've got a court case to deal with and I haven't even started planning for the wedding! What about your parents? I should probably meet them first too," she explained honestly.

McQueen grinned, "You push yourself too hard for me Sal. You listen to me now Miss Carrera! Doc's already working on getting us a court date booked and that meeting with Justin is already done. So that court case? Check! Done! I've been talking with Flo lately too. She's pretty excited about the wedding. Well, she and I have plenty of ideas and details already prepared seeing that this is the first wedding here in Radiator Springs in a long time. As for meeting my parents prior to the wedding…don't even worry about it. I'm marrying you whether they've got a problem with it or not!"

"Thank you so much Stickers. You know what? You're right. I'm putting pressure on myself for no reason," Sally admitted.

"Guess I've got more brains than you thought huh?" he winked.

"Maybe you do," Sally agreed, "but ya still can't beat me!" she laughed darting outside for her head-start.

* * *

><p>:O Did I get ya good? LOL! This chapter was really fun to write (especially that super ironic line of McQueen's if you know which one I'm talking about) but this chapter does have some purpose despite how random it kind of was. It adds some excitement and also shows how much stress Sally is feeling and how McQueen is supporting her. Next chapter should be out Wednesday or Thursday...I will be more compelled to update on Wednesday with the help of some reviews ;)<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

K, I have a lot to say before the chapter so feel free to skip ahead if you want. First off, I made it passed 50 reviews! Awesome! Thanks so much everybody! And there were some great reviews that I have to address...**CyberAngelAlexis**: LOL, that is like the funniest review I have gotten, made me smile and ALL of those questions are going to be answered before the story is through! And the anonymous reviewer who said I'm better than J.K.: Wow! Thanks! That is a huge compliment, I don't know if I'm THAT good though. :P Anyways, I'm beginning to feel like a drug-dealer with all these hungry readers, so here you go!

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Based on the severity of the case Doc arranged for a court date in Motor City the following week. For a trifle of time things seemed to slip somewhat back into their old routines. In the days leading up Lightning spent much of his time catching up with Mater. The rusty tow truck had even devised some new activities during McQueen's absence for the pair to try out.

Meanwhile, Sally divided her time up between managing the motels and configuring wedding plans with Flo. She was surprised at just how much Flo and McQueen had already put together which helped lighten the burden.

Another surprise made itself known that week as well. Since their meeting, Justin had started to make himself recognizable with the local populace. He demonstrated his best charms and often gave her his most conspicuous and alluring gazes from afar. He circled Sally like a hawk. He made himself associated with situations involving her at any chance he found.

Even still, with his nonchalant attempts and advances towards her McQueen remained unbothered. Sally bit her tongue in frustration that he didn't notice but knew he couldn't be blamed. The experience of his past relationships had never put him on the receiving end. Like her, he'd always been the car in the middle that was fought over. Although McQueen couldn't pick up on Justin's signals Sally could read every one. Being a lawyer and knowing him so well allowed her to see right through him. She felt as though she wouldn't be able to tolerate him much longer.

* * *

><p>The trial took place on a sweltering Thursday afternoon. The town had been buzzing when Sally, Doc, Justin and McQueen left for Motor City the previous night. Now the four cars were gathered just outside the court, each radiating different emotions. Sally was apprehensive but more than ready to shake Justin as she planned to later on. Justin on the other tire felt excited and prepared to follow through with his own intent when the session was over. The other two cars simply exuded general content that justice would at last be served to Chick Hicks.<p>

A cop car emerged from the court house, "Miss Sally Carrera?"

"Yes?"

"Your party may enter now," he said firmly.

She nodded politely and the four cars were ushered into the court.

* * *

><p>Several hours later the court room was dismissed. Chick's punishment would not be determined until a few more hearings but the prospects were looking good so far. Justin, on the result of his actions following the attempted murder and the circumstances Chick had put him under, was sentenced only with probation and 100 community hours outside the Radiator Springs premise.<p>

They were all happy, excluding Justin who was finally taking the heat for what he'd done. His ego had been knocked down considerably but he still felt proud of himself for testifying on Sally's behalf. Surely now she would see just everything he'd put on the line for her and give in. Soon she would break this whimsical affair with such a boy like Lightning. That's all he was; just a boy. McQueen was no real guy like himself.

Doc and McQueen soon wandered off to make talk with Tex Dinoco who had become enraptured in Chick's crime. Tex was seething with anger as he grumbled on about things like honour and dishonesty to his fellow racing colleagues.

Sally sought her opportunity and plucked her way through the small crowd over towards Justin. Cameras and reporters flocked to her but she refused them all. There was only one car she had her eyes on, and only one car she was going to talk to.

* * *

><p>Kinda a boring chapter, but it had to be done. And I have some bad news; I'm going to be quite busy these next few weeks so I have no set date that I know I will be able to update. I still look forward to your reviews though and please be patient, I promise I will update the first chance I get. :)<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone! I hope the wait wasn't too long! Oh, and I want to assure some of those concerned readers that the kiss WILL be revealed at some point so please don't panic that McQueen won't find out. Hopefully this chapter should help clear some things up and it is one of the longer chapters so enjoy!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

"Show's over," Sally said sarcastically.

Justin was sitting alone in the shade of a small tree. His eyes sprung open at the pitch of Sally's voice. He didn't find McQueen or Doc within eyesight or hearing distance. Disregarding Sally's comment he decided to seize the moment as his chance.

"Sally-," he started.

"Don't even try it. You know what I'm talking about," she snapped, cutting him off.

Justin was puzzled and searched her face in bewilderment. This wasn't turning out the way he had mentally scripted. Wasn't she here to admit that she was ready to bail? To tell him she wanted to go home? Or had he been delusional to the truth?

_No! _he told himself, _She still loves me! How could she not? That silly racer kid has just thrown her off track. I bet she's scared, I'll just have to lead the way…_

"Look, Sal, I know you're probably still mixed up about everything but I've got it sorted out," he said confidently.

Sally squinted her eyes in confusion and disbelief. It was as if they were having two separate conversations.

"Let me take you away from here. We don't have to go back to L.A.; I know you don't like it there. I'll get a new job and pay all the bills. We'll find a nice place and-," he rattled off like a programmed robot.

"Justin! Are you crazy? I'm going back to Radiator Springs…_without_ you," Sally hissed.

"But, I thought…" he said quietly.

"Thought what? That I would break it off with McQueen? That I would climb happily back into my old life? What is wrong with you?" she asked rhetorically.

"Well, no," he explained shyly, "I know I made mistakes with you Sally but I can fix them. We have to try again. We're _supposed _to be together, your father even said it!"

Sally felt like she'd taken a blow to the gas tank. "What?" she said feebly.

"When I was sixteen your dad told me I had his blessing…his permission. I asked him what he meant and he told me 'Son, someday you're going to marry my daughter, we all know that,'" Justin imitated her father's voice.

She sighed in utter shock and dismay. No wonder Justin still wanted her; he thought she loved him unconditionally. He'd been fooled by the influence of her father. Suddenly she felt an immense amount of sadness for Justin having to cling to such an unrealistic goal.

"Justin, I'm so sorry. I never knew that he told you that. I can't go with you though. You have to understand…I don't-,"

"Love me? I could tell," he finished casting his eyes down in humiliation.

"Huh? But how?" Sally responded softly.

"I can tell when a couple is in love, that's how. I can see it in the way you look at McQueen, the way you speak to him; the ways you never did to me. I've only been courting you since your father told me to. He wants what is best for you, which he thought was me I guess. At first I didn't mind but I've known for a while now that we're only friends. No offence, it just felt like having a crush on your hot, older sister," Justin admitted.

Sally smiled at his touching and amusing words. There was still something she wondered though, "What about that kiss?"

"Yeah…I've been thinking about that. It was kind of a last stand sort of deal. I figured that if you didn't kiss me back then the fire was probably long burnt out," he answered.

Sally nodded, "Oh, yeah, definitely gone I'm afraid."

Justin laughed, "Quite frankly, I'm glad you pulled away. Do you remember Ashley from law school?"

She grinned happily in realization, "I knew you always had a thing for her!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," he chuckled beneath his slight embarrassment.

Sally met Justin's eyes and it grew quiet for a short moment. It felt like an invisible chain had been broken and at last their hearts could fly freely.

"Should we kiss goodbye?" Justin finally said.

Sally's expression went completely blank for a fleeting second.

Justin laughed, "I'm kidding! Save that for McQueen."

Sally grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, "I'm glad I wasn't there when he got back from that race," he teased.

"Oh, that was _nothing_," she said playfully.

"I can only imagine! You better keep in touch with me though. I heard something about a wedding?" he offered.

"M-hmm, maybe I'll see you then?" she followed along.

"Only if Ashley gets an invite."

"Ha ha! We'll see about that, now you get out of here lover boy!"

Justin smiled warmly, "Goodbye Sally."

"Bye, Justin."

With her final parting words she reversed and watched him zoom off into the distance, kicking up a trail of red dirt and dust.

* * *

><p>So there you have it...the answer to one of your questions. <em>Sally and Justin are not in love.<em> I hope that helps calm you guys some even if you are still dying for McQueen to find out about the kiss. Another thing though, once the story is done (I'm looking at around 35 chapters) I'm going to go through and revise it and root out any grammar errors etc. I was looking back at some of the early chapters and I was wondering if you guys wanted me to amp up chapter 7 some (you know, the $3X scene)? I realized it didn't really come off as strong as I orginally thought it did but I won't do it unless you guys want me too. This is a T rated story, so I can if you want but I know some people don't really like that type of thing so please let me know what you think with a review. Thanks!


	22. Chapter 22

I'm an honest girl so I'll tell you how I'm feeling; a bit disappointed. The last chapter was quite a lengthy and important one so I'm surprised that the response was minimal. I'm wondering where all my typical readers went? Well, I appreciate the reviews I did get and I'll give you the next chapter.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

"I think it's time we get going if we want to be home before dark," Doc suggested.

Most of the crowd had dissipated and after Justin's departure Sally had found her spot beside McQueen again. Her heart leapt with joy as she replayed their conversation over in her mind. Things were finally at peace between them and she could rest easy knowing that all romantic feelings were released. No longer would things be tense and she would undoubtedly invite him to the wedding.

While her drama with Justin was over, two issues plagued at her happiness. First, there was 'the kiss'. She couldn't suppress its secretiveness much longer. She should have confessed it already but part of her held back. What McQueen didn't know wouldn't hurt him would it? But even if it didn't hurt him to be unaware it was gradually killing her deep within. Silently she promised herself that she would tell him the next moment she had him alone.

The other half of her thoughts revolved around Justin's words quoting her father; 'Son, someday you're going to marry my daughter, everybody knows that.' It chilled every part of her body that he'd said that behind her back. What was more startling though was her mere blindness to the notion. It infuriated her that he would say such things, that he had tried to direct her entire life. He was responsible for her career choice and so many other things but the thought that he tried to control her love life was disturbing. Again, she would have to wait to confront the unexpected turn of events.

McQueen's voice interrupted her thoughts abruptly, "Sally, where's Justin?"

"Oh, uh, he's not coming back to Radiator Springs with us, he already left," she replied.

"What? Why?" McQueen prodded.

"We can talk about it later. Doc's right, we should hit the highway. Are you OK to drive all the way Doc?" she said deliberately diverting the conversation.

"I'll be fine. Are we ready then?"

Both Sally and McQueen nodded and the three cars made their way towards the interstate.

When they arrived back in Radiator Springs Sally delivered the legal news. Everyone felt confident in what would happen to Chick before the year was through. He still had two more hearings that wouldn't happen for a few months but they celebrated nonetheless. In the twilight they all shared drinks at Flo's and swapped cheerful comments like, "I hope Chick likes prison bars and parking boots!"

The night grew colder and the sky turned darker before the party died down. The older residents became tired and slowly dispersed with their goodnights. Sally told McQueen she was going back to the Cone for the night in hopes that he'd trail after her. Instead of driving her home he became engrossed in one of Mater's tales so she crept off on her own a bit sulkily. She was still floating off the success of the day and figured now the best time to lightly slip the kiss into a conversation with him.

_Looks like it'll have to wait,_ she thought entering the motel lobby. Not yet feeling drowsy she decided to start compiling the guest list. They had set a date for an autumn wedding which didn't leave much time for invitations. Her intellectually stimulated mind soon turned busy with the task and for a short while she lost track of time.

It wasn't until around 11:30 pm that Mater and McQueen finally closed their chatter.

"It might be kinda late but whadda ya say we go tip a few tractors bud?" Mater proposed.

McQueen grinned back at his best friend. His idea sounded like fun but he remembered Sally's words from earlier. "Sorry Mater, not tonight. I think Sally needs to speak to me, I should have left long ago actually," he declined.

Mater gave a disappointed smile, "Alright then, I'll see ya later."

McQueen apologized one last time before watching his friend motor down the street. When the dim light of Mater's headlight finally faded from sight he quietly drove over to the lobby.

"Sally?" he peeked in to find her focused on a long list of names.

"Stickers!" she jumped nervously. Her gas tank churned and tumbled fearfully. This was her chance; time to follow through on her self-promise.

* * *

><p>So, hopefully this was a better chapter. The time you have all been waiting for is nearly here! Some more reviews would be lovely. :)<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

My spirits are back up thanks to the supporting and generous words of my readers. Thank you guys. :) And I'm pleased that you appreciate my fast updates. I usually don't come online on the weekends but you're in luck. And here is the chapter many of you have been eagerly awaiting!

**CHAPTER TWNETY-THREE**

Besides the white noise of the droning fan the lobby was silent. McQueen stayed parked in the doorway as Sally nibbled her lip unconsciously from behind the desk. Her oil pressure had spiked without warning and she felt like she held a lit match over a pool of gasoline. She knew that within minutes the match would be dropped, but just how big the fire would be remained yet to be seen.

"You wanted to talk didn't you?" McQueen prompted. His earnest and innocent face waited expectantly, completely unaware of the dangerous invitation he had offered.

Her mouth was dry but she gulped in fear regardless of the fact. Steadying her nerves she braced herself for the anger she was about to ignite.

"Lightning, do you remember my time at the clinic?"

"Of course," he said, wondering why she had used his first name.

"Well, when I woke up there were tow cars by my side; Mater and Justin." The match was inching closer to the edge.

She continued, "Justin asked Mater to get Flo for me. Without Doc there we thought it would be a good idea to let her know I was awake. After Mater took off- Well, Justin and I were alone and…" she paused anxiously then let the match fall, "he kissed me."

For a second time, the room was quiet. McQueen's reaction was thoroughly unreadable. Not until he spoke would she know just how much damage she'd inflicted.

The air between them hung silent as McQueen tried to grasp Sally's final words. At first he felt nothing. He could never have seen this coming and it swept him with utter shock. He waited a minute to open his eyes and find that it was only a nightmare. When that didn't happen he felt a rush of jealousy wash over him. The jealousy sparked inside him before snapping into shooting strands of pure anger.

"Sally…how could you do something like that?" he burst.

"Look, McQueen, I didn't-,"

"Didn't what? You didn't mean to cheat on me? I thought we were engaged! I don't know when that became a free pass to go around leading guys on and making out with them!" he exclaimed furiously. He wanted to call her something bad but he bit his tongue. Even with that pinstripping tattoo he couldn't call her that, never.

"You don't understand. It wasn't like that! He came onto me," she threw back in defence.

"Then why'd you let him do it? And why are you standing up for him? Is that why you let him out of here? I bet you didn't want me to beat the hell out of him!" he yelled back.

"That isn't true McQueen! I pulled away as fast as I could! Things were so complicated, you have no idea. We're only friends now, I swear, it was meaningless," she said meekly.

His heart pounded harder at her every word. "How can I know? Do you really expect me to believe that? I just can't understand why you would do something like this to me," he shouted, giving her a piercing stare.

"I never meant it to happen, Stickers," she begged, "I was drugged up, delirious in my actions and in so much pain. If you were there-,"

McQueen didn't let her finish, exploding with rage, "Oh shut up Sally! Just shut up! I don't give a damn what more you have to say!"

Sally was taken aback by his harsh words. Her lips quivered with hurt and she went speechless. To any other car, 'shut up' would roll off their back, but not Sally. Never before had he cussed her out like that. Sometimes he would ignore what she said or roll his eyes in annoyance but he always let her speak her opinion. Never before had his words been so powerful and they cut her heart like the blade of a knife. Tears welled quickly on her windshield but she fought them back. There was no way she would cry in front of him; she refused to grant him the mercy.

McQueen immediately felt remorse for what he'd said. He was steaming with anger but perhaps he'd gone too far. He searched her face to give an apologetic look but she had down cats her eyes. She had never truly cried in front of him but he could tell she wanted too.

Sally clamped her mouth closed and focused so hard on the linoleum it made her dizzy. She could still hear him breathing, still sense his presence. Until he was gone she'd hold back from weeping, even if it meant waiting an eternity.

At last she heard his engine turn and his tires shifting as he slowly reversed. She held her breathe and fully closed her eyes. It was his chilling final words that frosted over her bleeding heart.

"I thought you loved me, Sally? Don't tell me you lied. You can lie to me about everything else, but please, just let that be the truth."

* * *

><p>You asked for it! Was that intense or what? :D I hope you enjoyed it but I'll never know unless you review... ;)<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you, thank you, thank YOU! Wow, the reviews just exploded with that last chapter and I couldn't be more happy! And because of all those fast reviews I bring you another fast update. I want to wish a happy birthday to that anonymous reviewer as well who left me a review, I hope this helps make your birthday great!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

McQueen fled down the street towards Mater's home near the impound lot. He didn't even look back when he tore past it instead of stopping like he'd intended. There wasn't a car in site at such a late hour so he floored his engine until he had distanced himself from the town. Passing Sheriff's lookout sign he finally began to slow and catch his breathe. By now the lights of the town were only a thin haze on the horizon and he pulled over to the side of the road.

He panted from the sudden exertion as hot tears burned his windshield. He squeezed his eyes closed until they pricked painfully, forcing him to allow them to seep out. Hiccoughing with sobs his entire body shook for a timeless moment.

Initially, he'd felt only intense anger but now all he felt was sadness. As the streams of choking tears subsided his mind spun into a whirlwind of upsetting thoughts and uncertainties.

How could Sally have done this? If either of them was to cheat shouldn't it have been him? She'd taken all his trust and shattered it like a pane of glass. He'd given her more than trust though; his time, his love and himself. He'd helped restore the entire town and just last year he'd forgotten all about the Piston Cup in that magical moment when she nuzzled his fender. All his agony and mixed up feelings faded for just a second as he let himself mentally relive the treasured memory.

He could still hear the tune of "Sh-Boom" lingering in the background, the feeling of the first moment they touched and the sound of her lust-filled voice. Visualizing her dancing eyes, the memory stopped. The only image of her eyes he could remember now was those that were hurt and defeated after his cruel words. His heart filled with regret as he wondered if he would ever be able to shake the image and meet her eyes again.

He strained his eyes in the darkness to try and make out the shape of a nearby cactus. It was pitch-black and extremely dangerous for a car without headlight to be on the roads alone. Some nights it was Mater's single headlight that lit his path as they returned from the fields. Or other times in the early spring mornings before the sun rose, Doc's old headlights guided him to Willy's Butte. Normally, it was Sally's lights though. Her tail lights cut through the dark on late night drives, enticing him to keep up for both a good view and his own safety.

McQueen exhaled deeply then gazed up tiredly at the stars. Maybe if he wished on every single one then love would go back to being easy. Back to when his biggest concern was getting a date for prom; not suffering through a seemingly doomed relationship.

When he finally gave up on his stupidly wistful thoughts he decided to get back on the road. Making his way carefully he reached Mater's 'house'. It was more like a rook held up by four deteriorating boards. Without waking Mater he parked beside the little hut and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sally stirred early from her slumber. Her eyes were raw and sore, her windshield lightly oil-shot around the rims. The lobby was thick with late summer humidity and a sensation reminiscent of the night before. With no hesitation she quickly crammed the guest list in a drawer and assembled the work for the day on her desk.<p>

After laying out the final transaction sheet she peered out the doorway. Instinctively her eyes ran to the right to look upon cone one; McQueen's cone. She caught herself and zipped off down the street as quietly as her motor would permit. Her heart pounded heavily as her body entered as state of 'fight or flight'. Weary of fighting she took the only option left; she ran.

* * *

><p>"This is what is sounds like...when doves cry" Random reference, I know but I can't help thinking how nicely that song applies to this part of the story. Credit to Prince for that. Anyways, this was a more emotional chapter and I hope you got some feelings for how McQueen is feeling right now. I have some really bad news though; I'm going to absent for the rest of the week due to a family vacation. I hate to leave you guys hanging but it is summer time so I do get busy. I would really like some reviews to read when I get back, love you guys! :)<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

I'm back! Again, I apologize for such a long wait but I was away with my family. I had a nice time and I'm happy to bring you the next chapter and thanks for leaving me some reviews everybody, this is now the second most popular S/L romance fic on fanfiction! (Based on number of reviews that is). OK, enough chatter...here ya go!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

"Lightnin'? Pssst, Lightnin'," a buck-toothed voice whispered.

McQueen moaned before cracking his eyes open, "What time is it?"

"Almost noon buddy. Didja take it too hard on the drinks or sumthin'? You was out like a light!" Mater replied giving him a concerned look.

McQueen blinked a few times then mumbled, "I got into a fight with Sally last night."

Mater chuckled, "Shoot, whadda ya doin' here for? Shouldn't ya be making out wit her then?"

McQueen's eyes shot up in surprise to meet Mater's. His friend simply stared back as if he hadn't said a thing out of place.

He smiled weakly, "Oh! Do you mean _making it up _to her? Well, you see, it's not that easy this time Mater. It was pretty bad. She…she cheated on me."

Mater's eyes grew wide as his mouth dangled open for a moment. Then he pursed his lips and said, "Now where are ya getting' such a crazy idea? Miss Sally is a purty nice girl and I-."

"She told me! Last night she admitted that she kissed that no-good friend of hers; Justin," McQueen shot back without giving Mater a chance to finish.

"You mean that fancy orange car? Shucks, I wouldn't have called _that _a kiss mahself…"

"Wait…what do you mean?" McQueen pressed.

"What I mean is, I don't think Miss Sally meant anythin' by it. I ain't never seen her move that fast and-," Mater began explaining but was cut off again by his eager friend.

"Mater! You mean to tell me that you _saw_ them kiss?" he asked surreptitiously.

Mater looked down and ran his tire shyly over the dirt, pausing to consider his answer, "Y-yes, I did."

McQueen lurched forward with interest, "Go on then, tell me what you saw," he demanded anxiously.

"Well, they asked me to go get Flo but I knew they just wanted some privacy. So, I sneaked outside the room and peeped in the window. I know I shouldn't a, but that orange fella was a bit suspicious. I looked in and seen them talk a little, then he closed his eyes and well, you know, touched her lips. But Miss Sally was all hooked up to that stuff and she back up mighty fast as she could. After that she looked at the TV and her eyes was all shiny. Then she said sumthin' else to him and he just backed away into the corner 'til I fetched Flo," he explained.

Lightning's eyes misted briefly as he realized that Sally really hadn't been lying to him. She'd resisited the unfaithful temptation Justin had offered. However, the medical equioment stopped her best effort to avoid it all together. The light of the truth dawned happily on him but also brought the reality of just how much he'd screwed up.

"I'm really sorry, Lightnin'. I shouldn't go snoopin' like that. I promise I never done that to you and Miss Sally," Mater apologized.

McQueen smiled back, "It's alright bud. In fact, it's great that you told me. Now I just have to hope I can fix things with Sally."

"Ah, don't worry 'bout that. I know she still loves ya," Mater encouraged.

With a doubtful look McQueen said, "I hope so…"

"She was brave enuf to tell ya about it wasn't she? She most really care 'bout you if she would tell ya sumthin' that big. Heck, I couldn't even tell ya until ya asked!"

McQueen gazed at the honest and loyal tow truck; he was entirely right. He thanked Mater once more and dashed down to the Cozy Cone. He wasn't sure how he was going to mend this one but following the advice of his heart seemed like a good place to start.

When he reached the motel he spotted a blue body within the lobby. It was a darker shade of blue though; one that shifted busily around the cone themed room. He slowly entered the tiny room, clearing his windpipe from the doorway.

Sally's manager, Megan, spun around to meet his face. "Oh, McQueen! Can I help you?" her eyes ran wild with an over-whelmed look.

"What's wrong?" he addressed her abnormal behaviour. Megan was typically well-organized and focused more on customer service rather than the paper work she was now sifting through.

"Well, it'd be nice if Sally would hire more staff. Or at least give me some warning next time," she muttered.

"Huh? What do you mean? Where is she right now?"

"Ford knows," she grumbled ignoring his confusion.

McQueen's heart jolted and he repeated, "Where is she?"

Megan stopped rustling the papers to see his worried face. Her answer was soft and gentle, like she was speaking to a frightened child, "Don't you know? She's gone."

* * *

><p>S,o Mater saved the day revealing the truth to McQueen but where is she? Is it too late? Review and find out more next chappie!<p>

P.S. Thanks to everybody's support I have decided to write another Cars fan fic after this but I'm not giving anymore details than that right now!


	26. Chapter 26

The next chapter is here guys! I have some excellent readers so I am pleased to update for you. :) Enjoy!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

Just over 100 miles away Sally was cruising along deep in the Coconino forest. Dense pine trees towered above the road, opening up to a cloudless ceiling. The air was crisp and the well-paved road curved smoothly through the surrounding wilderness. The natural beauty of the area swept away all thoughts and cleared her mind. She forgot her troubles for a moment and sank into the welcoming nostalgic feeling claiming her soul.

Rounding the bend the trees gave way to a long gravel road which she turned onto. The climb up it never felt so long but eventually she could see it; a large, red brick cottage nestled snugly amongst the tall trees. Its two gleaming bay windows beckoned to her with reminiscence of fond memories.

She took a deep breathe then banged on the house's looming wooden door. There was no going back now.

The door creaked open revealing a cherry red Mustang who at the sight of her daughter nearly fainted.

"S-Sally?" her mother asked dazedly.

"Yeah, Mom, it's me," she answered.

"Holy Chrysler…c-come in!" she exclaimed making room for Sally to enter. She remained still for a minute with pure disbelief. "Jon! Jonathon!" she wailed in a near screaming voice.

"I can hear you Cheryl! Jeez, what are you hollering for?" a voice returned from the upper floor.

"Honey, just come quick!" she shouted as if Sally were about to vanish into thin air.

Sally looked down the hallway to watch a silver Porsche descend down the spiral staircase at the end of the hall. He was an older make than herself but reflected distinct features of Sally. It didn't take a double glance to determine that this car was clearly her father.

He moved about at a slower pace than she remembered but immediately sped up as he spotted his wife fervently kissing her. He halted beside Cheryl who was now soaking the carpet below with her joyous sobs.

He touched Cheryl's tire lightly, "Why don't you go make us up some warm fuel?"

She nodded at her husband and started backing away down the hallway but stopped when Sally took command.

"No, Mom, not right now. I was actually hoping to talk with Dad," she said. It felt strange to call him something other than 'Daddy' like she'd always done.

Her parents exchanged puzzled looks and her father protested, "But we can talk in here, in the living room together. I think we have some catching up to do, don't we?"

The last time she'd spoken with her father she was 18. At the time, she would have taken his orders like an angel and follow him to the living room. She was a grown adult now, with problems that had to be dealt with so she disobeyed his suggestion.

"I need to talk with you alone. We do have some catching up to do, but it goes back further than you'd think," she said coolly.

Her father cowered under his daughter's new found rebellious behaviour. As happy as he was with her return he knew it came at a price. Sally wouldn't return without a cause, and a sinking feeling told him that the cause was him.

Sally turned to the front door and he followed closely and quietly behind. His jaw almost dropped over as his eyes met with a sexy black tattoo crawling across her lower backside.

As the tattoo glared back at him his mind requested to know, _Is this really my daughter? What has Justin done to her? What have __**I**__ done to her?_

* * *

><p>Dum-dum-dum! Meet the parents everybody! How will they react to seeing their daughter again after so long? Review if you want to find out! Pretty please with a cherry, whip topping and sprinkles on top. :D<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

It's really nice to see the faith you guys have behind Sally and McQueen. :) But will they get their happily ever after? You'll just have to keep reading!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

The two Porsches sat perched on a rock over-looking the placid lake behind the family cottage. Sally kept soundless as she studied the water below. The still liquid mirrored the late afternoon sky on its surface as she searched her brain for the right words.

Where could she begin? There were too many loose ends now, she'd just have to let some of them go and try to fix those that were a priority. Her heart constricted beneath the hard shell McQueen's spitting words had put on it, reminding her that some things could never be let go, they _had_ to be fixed.

"So, tell me what you're doing here after so many years," her father broke the ice.

"I'm getting married next month," she answered flatly.

Jon's eyes bounced from the lake to his daughter, "What? Well, that's wonderful!"

She didn't meet his joyous gaze but added coldly, "And it's not to Justin."

Jon was floored by her five simple words. Strung together they created a short sentence he could hardly comprehend. His mind whirred as he wondered how such a thing was possible. He'd mapped her life to perfection and without Justin the equation just wouldn't work. He hadn't accounted for something like this to happen, not while he was alive and well. He couldn't trust anyone else to look out for her like he did.

Sally was savouring the moment as she watched his mind scrambling to figure out where he'd went wrong. It was a bittersweet feeling though because she nervously wondered if she still would have a wedding next month. She was taking a huge gamble at potentially losing one of her closest family members but she prayed it would be worth it. What choice did she have anyways? She had to try and save what little love McQueen might have left for her, even if it meant breaking bonds with her own kin.

"Dad, I know everything now. How you wanted me to have a life with Justin, the whole deal. I can't believe I didn't see it before but now it's so clear that I can't ignore it even if I wanted to. You put fantasies into his brain and pushed him to court me against his own will. Did you really think you could force love? Well, he never wanted anything more than friendship from me and you knew that. I don't know how you did it though, you thoroughly poisoned him with the impression that we were destined to be. You know I ran from L.A., and he was one of those reasons. But next thing I know, he finds me and kisses me while I'm engaged! So you want to know what I'm doing here? Well, my fiancée hates me because of that kiss and I want _you _to tell him the truth behind it. I want you to tell him just how Justin was simply a playing piece that _you _manipulated," Sally demanded fiercely.

Her father hadn't spoken for a while but his answer was sharp, "I won't do it."

Sally looked at him in disbelief, "What?"

"I said I won't do it. There is no way I'm letting you marry this guy," he said boldly. All his life he'd given her anything she'd asked for, but this was where he drew the line. Noticing that his daughter was still quiet he added, "Besides, how could this guy be even _half_ of what Justin is?"

"How could-? What are you talking about? Justin and I are through with, Dad! And I'll tell you what, you might be right. He's not half of Justin…he's everything he's not!" Sally shook on her tires wanting both to scream and cry at the same time.

_What am I doing? What am I saying? After what McQueen said to me last night…why am I still fighting for him? _Her thoughts pounded with the rhythm of her heartbeat. Her last one was most haunting. She didn't recall falling so hard for him, but now it was more than apparent she had. A new idea rose from her mind suffocating all the rest, _Because he's the only thing worth fighting this hard for…_

"I don't care, I won't speak to him. He doesn't deserve you. I won't help you, Sally, and if he breaks your heart because of it them don't come running to me," her father said firmly.

The murderous anger was unbearable and she finally screamed at him, "You're so vile…I hate you! I can't believe I have to call you my father! I'm going to marry him, I will! And you can burn every photo you have left of me, throw away all my belongings, I won't care because- Because I love him!" Her sides heaved heavily but she cherished the way it rolled off her tongue and she lowered her voice to say it again, "I love him…"

She'd never openly admitted her feelings for him to anyone else but McQueen himself. She could still remember when he first left for the race season. She swore to herself she'd be fine. She pretended she didn't miss him every second while she fought to deny the fact that 'Miss Independent' was long gone. Now, it felt like she had revealed the most shadowed secret of her heart to not only her father, but also to herself.

A female voice cried distantly from the back porch, "Jon! Sally! Come for dinner you two!"

Both Porsches carefully reversed and their eyes crossed paths for a second. They each barred stubborn expressions, confident that the other would soon give in.

* * *

><p>Sorry the last chapter was so short but I hope this one was better. Review if you like, thanks!<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

There are two reviews I would like to address before we begin: **StrawberryRainbows**- I don't even know what to say. Your review almost made me cry I was so flattered. I have never received such strong and meaningful praise I just had to thank you personally. You should know I am a huge fan of your first fic "Unfortunate Mishaps" :') So thank you! And **Eldunari**- I'm glad to see you thinking outside the box but don't worry, I've got that covered. Just go with the flow right now, all shall be explained in time. ;) Every single review matters to me though and you guys are what keep me posting, I bring you the next chapter! (Oh, and don't forget Sally's father is a modifications specialist which is like the car version of a plastic surgeon. It will make sense why I reminded you of that after).

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

Dinner was a strained and tense affair. Sally spoke only when directly addressed and when she did it was small-talk about things like the weather. Her father ignored all conversation as if he were in another world. Sally's mother tread cautiously around personal subjects for the time being and rambled on about unimportant and irrelevant things.

Now the family was gathered in the den waiting for nightfall. Her mother was practically splitting with questions and didn't hesitate to send her husband dirty looks for his rude, standoffish behaviour. Neither Jon nor Sally looked as if they were about to strike up conversation so Cheryl decided to take the plunge herself. There was no use in continuing to skitter around the topics they all yearned to speak of.

"Where are you living these days, Sally?" Cheryl's question came, claiming all empty air between them.

Sally watched Jon's eyes dart over to her at the speed of light. She told them calmly, "Right here in Arizona, it's a small town called Radiator Springs."

Cheryl's interest peaked with excitement, "Radiator Springs! My heavens! Dear, don't you know who lives there? They say Lightning McQueen lives there now! Oh, hun, tell me is it true?"

Sally smiled gently, "Yes, it's true."

Cheryl looked to her husband in shock then put her attention back on Sally, "Oh, my gosh! Have you met him? Do you know him well?"

Her smile grew but she forced herself to remain unruffled as she said politely, "Yeah, I've met him many times."

"Well, those magazines are so deceptive…do tell me what he's _truly _like," her mother begged. Her eyes blinked curiously like a child in a candy store, hanging onto Sally's every word.

A pain shot through Sally's heart. What he was _truly_ like? Sweet, funny, caring, and dorky…the list went on and on. He was everything she wanted, but more than that he was everything she _needed._

"Sally? You OK, dear?" Cheryl asked breaking into her heartache.

"Yes, it's just that-,"

"I'm sorry dear! I didn't mean to pry. Why don't we talk about something else? If you don't mind talking about it…your father tells me you're engaged?"

The fact that Cheryl thought this was an entirely different subject almost made her laugh. In a way, it was different in a sense. It was more comforting and dreamlike to speak of McQueen as her other half rather than an individual. She accepted her mother's question and nodded in compliance.

Cheryl swelled with happiness even though Jon had informed her that it wasn't Justin, but a mysterious, nameless car whom she was determined to wed. Ignoring her husband's pouting face she exclaimed, "Oh, how sweet! At last, I'll be a mother-in-law! I must say, I was worried you wouldn't tie the knot anytime before 30."

"30? I'm not there yet! I didn't think I would either but what's it matter how old I am?" Sally questioned her mother's motives.

"Well, I can expect children from you can I not?"

Sally nearly choked on the air in her windpipe. "What do you mean to say?" she sputtered.

"Why do you think I married so early, hun? Children keep you young," Cheryl explained nonchalantly.

"As do good husbands," Sally said. She meant what she said but couldn't help thinking that her mother of all cars should know that. Being married to a rich, modification specialist probably helped.

"I suppose you're right," Cheryl admitted with her gleaming, nick-free body.

Sally rolled her eyes and removed herself from the room without any refusal from her parents. She quickly reverted to her old upstairs bedroom, the room where she had spent most summer nights as a child. She drew back the long curtains that veiled glass double doors leading onto a small balcony. The sky had turned black and she remembered how the darkest nights came from being concealed within the forest.

She drove around the room still decorated with its original items. There was a plush mattress tucked against the walls that beamed purple all around her. A collection of old toys still remained in a box in the corner beneath wall-hung pictures of her family. Would she ever have a family of her own? Most likely she would someday, but it hurt to ask if McQueen would be in the picture. She closed her eyes to hold back tears; she'd done enough crying for a year already and it had no point anymore. It didn't bring the slightest temporary relief after becoming such a habit lately.

She looked at the white ceiling above and hoped for a release. There had to be some kind of a light at the end of the tunnel, a shred of luck or a guardian angel somewhere. If there was though, how come she couldn't find it? There was nothing left in her, all she could do now was hope it would find her.

* * *

><p>Hmm, not the best chapter but the the next one is better in my opinion. Did you guys realize that this story is only 9 reviews away from becoming the most reviewed SL romance fic? (Current number one is my fav "I Could Get Used To This"). Anyways, I'm not expecting to reach that just quite yet but I'm sure it will be fantastic if I do soon. :)


	29. Chapter 29

*faints* This story is now the most reviewed Sally/McQueen romance story on ! Wow, I am truly stunned and I promise you all that I will complete this story and not leave it hanging. I have already completed the entire rough draft and I'm working on my next story. :D I need to make one thing clear though, a few of you are under the impression that Sally is pregnant and she is NOT, I repeat, she is not pregnant! That was simply a dream that she had, not actually real. Alright, on to the story!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

Sally remained locked in her room for a good part of the next day. She saw no reason to emerge to her nosey mother and condescending father. She passed time by sleeping and conspiring heart wrenching thoughts.

It wasn't until late afternoon that she heard a knock on the door followed by her mother's timid voice, "Sally? Hun, is something wrong? Please, come to dinner, you'll starve yourself to death."

She sighed but finally answered, "I'll be there in a minute, Mom." She dragged herself from her spot on the carpet towards the door in a mope. For the hundredth time she wondered what McQueen was doing, wondered whether he still thought of her. She pushed it away and tried not to think about the sound of his voice or the warmth of his lips. She was so scared she would forget the little things that had all become so natural. If she forgot about those she'd forget it all, and soon his memory would be but a leaf in the wind.

She reached the dining room and found her father in his usual place behind the low mahogany table. His face betrayed a thin scowl but it disintegrated upon the sight of his daughter. She looked weary and dull, like the life of her was being sucked away. She moved through the motions of parking at the table but her eyes were far away and drained. Like a flower without sunlight, she was neglecting herself and withering instead of battling to survive.

Jon sighed with disappointment. Something inside him was bending, a change of heart perhaps. After all, the only thing he'd ever wanted was for her to be happy and he had succeeded in just the opposite. Sally thought his actions were utterly insane and irrational but that wasn't it, they were just extreme.

He protected her life more than his own because he loved her so much. He figured that by setting her up with Justin she would have a wonderful life, the life _he_ wanted for her. The truth though was this; he didn't want to let her go. He was terrified to pass the responsibility onto another male. Growing up he had always been her hero, her knight in shining hubcaps, to save her from the darkest hours. He didn't want another car to hold her heart more than he did.

One more look at Sally reflected the reality; there was somebody else who had stolen the key to her happiness from him. He could tell that she was craving for something; or someone.

_It has to be her fiancé,_ he thought, _I can't believe it. She really does love him…enough to marry him too. I wish I could help her but I blew my chance. Only he can save her now…_

"Well, here's your drinks you two. Caviar anybody?" Cheryl offered as she placed the drinks onto the table.

Neither one answered but sipped from their drinks in silence. As the taste hit her tongue Sally felt more sadness. Store bought fuel was never the same as fuel from Flo's Café. With nothing but this and agonizing thoughts of McQueen she already felt homesick.

She _was_ home though; her summer vacation home at least. Long ago she'd known nothing but this spacious cottage and the mansion back in Los Angeles. It felt like the most unwelcoming place in the world this time around. The paintings on the walls, the wooden flooring and the iron railings of the veranda all mocked her now for she didn't belong here anymore.

Cheryl shifted uncomfortably from the doorway unsure if she should repeat her question again to enforce an answer, She was about to open her mouth when they all heard a profound pounding at the front door. Each of them exchanged looks with each other before Cheryl bolted out into the hallway.

Sally turned acutely alert as the pounding came to a sudden stop. Sounds of the automated door closing, muffled voices and movement trickled down to the dining room. Every part of her body froze in anticipation.

_Oh, please let it be him! Oh, please! _She cried from the inside. Her father caught her eye and something in his greenish-grey eyes glinted back at her. It was almost as if her were thinking the exact same thing.

"Dad…?" she said almost inaudibly.

"Not now, Sally. Let's not keep him waiting," he replied.

So he was thinking the same thing as her! And was he blinking back tears? There wasn't time to deliberate such things in the moment though. She raced out into the hall with her father close behind. Her heart thudded so quickly that for a brief second she felt light-headed while the perimeter of her vision turned spotty. "Mom! Mom!" she screamed.

"In the den, Sally!" Cheryl called back.

Sally glanced swiftly at Jon before tearing down the hallway. She made a sharp turn into the family room then stopped dead in her tracks. All breath rushed from her body, carrying but a single word, "Stickers…"

* * *

><p>Hahaha you guys were probably going to kill me if I didn't bring him back this chapter, well here he is! I wonder what will happen next? Drop a review and find out next chappie! Thanks!<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Reminder everybody: _Cars_ and associated names, places, etc. are all property of Disney/Pixar and I take no credit or rights for them, this is a fan-made story only! Anyways, back to the story...

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

There he was; right in front of her. Body, mind and spirit, he was every bit present. She hungrily ran her eyes over his body but froze when she found his eyes. They were so stunning it took her breath away. Somehow she had overlooked them every time until now and she couldn't pull her eyes away. She lost herself in their intensity, a dazzling shade that not even the ocean could match. And whilst their eyes remained locked she could feel all the negative emotions disappear. Their fight seemed so petty compared to all the other irreplaceable times they'd shared.

_Tell me you feel the same way, tell me you need me just as bad, and tell me you still love me, _she pleaded as his eyes stayed fixated on her.

Cheryl scuffed from nearby breaking the silence.

"Sally," he cooed sending chills through her body.

She inhaled quickly with a gentle gasp. She couldn't bring herself to speak a single word as thoughts overflowed into her mind. Had the tears gripped his body last night in the black of the night? Did they leave his hood streaked with moisture? Was his voice hoarse from the lack of steady breathing? Were his lips stained with their salty taste?

His lips. Oh, how she wanted them on her own. To be whisked away by their tenderness was all she needed. The world would fall away and she'd be renewed if she could just kiss him. And if it was as perfect as she hoped then they wouldn't need words. No, it would go unspoken but they'd both hear 'I'm sorry' in their eyes and 'I love you' on their lips.

What a fantasy it could be. But all the same, she couldn't kiss him. Nothing was physically stopping her, but mentally there was a block. He'd been furious with her that night and suppose he still was. She'd have to let him kiss her when he was ready.

Her eyes flitted away from McQueen and over to her father. Jon's eyes had finally contracted from the size of hubcaps but he still looked blown away that Lightning McQueen was in his living room. Even more shocked than Cheryl actually.

"Mom, Dad, this is my fiancé," Sally finally said.

"Mr, and Mrs. Carrera, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry for the rude arrival," McQueen added shyly. Sally's mother appeared to be eyeing him almost provocatively and the fact that she looked about half her age wasn't helping.

"Please, call me Jon. And my wife's name is Cheryl. It's wonderful to have you here," Jon said gallantly.

Sally tossed Jon a surprised yet appreciative look for his politeness.

"Thank you, sir, I mean, Jon," McQueen mumbled nervously.

"You're just in time," Cheryl added, "we were just about to eat. Would you join us? Or did you want a moment alone first?"

"Ah, why don't we eat first? I'm starving," Sally blurted.

McQueen gave her a peculiar look but agreed, "She's right, I'd like that."

* * *

><p>Dinner was civil, with all conversation being general. No one liked to ruin a good meal so burning questions were saved until later when they gathered in the den like usual.<p>

Jon had simply been observing McQueen and trying to swallow the facts. This was the car who wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sally, the one whom she obviously cared deeply for. It all seemed so surreal and it was hard to take in. He couldn't deny what good attributes McQueen really had though. On TV one couldn't tell just what good manners he had. He was genuine, soft-spoken and a bit timid with social interaction. He wasn't a cover car, but a real car just like the rest of them. What tugged most at his mind was how he had never known this was going on. Surely, he could ask at least that much.

"Well, Sally knows more legal stuff than I'll know in a lifetime so she took precautions after I asked her out. She has rights and restrictions so the media can't publish any of her personal information; her name, pictures, that kind of thing," McQueen explained breezily.

"Believe me; you've done a good job of it when even her parents didn't know!" Cheryl laughed, "I was wondering if perhaps you would tell us about _your_ parents?"

"_My_ parents?" he asked quietly. His eyes turned to Sally who was parked beside her father. She blinked curiously back at him, for she had no knowledge of McQueen's childhood either.

All confidence dropped from his face and his body stiffened. He couldn't recall the last time he'd thought about his family, let alone spoke of them. Most times he liked to pretend they were from another life, one he'd left long ago.

* * *

><p>Everyone is driving on thin ice it seems... Next chapter is going to make up for all the lack of McQueen in the previous chapters, it is one of my favourites and I can't wait to reveal it, but until then, please leave me your thoughts on this one! Thanks!<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Don't forget that this chapter takes place in McQueen's memories after Sally's mother asked about his parents. Sally had a chapter dedicated to her past, now this is McQueen's story...

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

He could see it like a still image on the cinema screen. A small, doe-eyed boy staring into the luminescence of a television; it was the absolute picture of his childhood. He could remember watching The King's first Piston Cup win with his father whooping and cheering right alongside him. Racing was something they said you were born into, that it wasn't a pastime but a lifestyle. His father had only enjoyed it as a passionate hobby but he recognized potential from the first time his son laid eyes on the sport. The quiet little stock car lived and breathed the racing even more than he, as if his world revolved around it.

Pretty soon his life _did_ revolve around racing. His parents enrolled him into courses and training with every chance they had. But any car with four wheels could race, what you really needed was talent. Without talent you didn't stand a chance, but McQueen had it. He dedicated so much of his youth to racing that he would never settle with a typical job. He wouldn't stop until he saw his number in lights and his tires turning beside The King.

Dreams never came easy though, especially when you lived in a lower middle-class family. His father worked gruelling hours in construction, often brining home dents, scratches and other ailments. Meanwhile, his mother juggled shifts at both a restaurant and bar. They worked hard to put money on the table, but racing was a costly sport and consumed a good portion of their income.

Further into racing, the expenses began taking a toll. McQueen could tell there was tension in his parents' marriage as money started to disappear faster. His mother lost her job at the bar and took on night shifts at the restaurant to make ends meet and keep McQueen racing. Through it all though, they never stopped supporting him. They spent as much time at the track as work would permit and sacrificed unnecessary luxuries to be sure he had everything he needed.

His big break came at 19. He was finally accepted into the Piston Cup league trials and was picked up by Rust-eze. That was all he needed for his career to sky-rocket into fame. On his first race his mother wept from the sidelines while his father glowed with the utmost pride. With his first win McQueen decided to donate the prize money to his parents to re-pay with what he could, though it didn't make up for all they had spent over the years. Things couldn't have been better back then. He was flying so high that he could have never expected to crash so easily. And when he fell, that's when the real problems began.

Within less than half a season it all caught up to him. Fame, girls, money and media swallowed him with ease. It pulled him to new realms and moulded him into a different car. He rarely saw his parents anymore and brushed off their invitations to attend press conferences or log hours on the track. He could have anything he wanted now, he didn't need them. It wasn't family photos that made the covers of magazines, but winners who did. He could worry about them later, he had fans to feed and fame to milk.

He had it all back then, and what he didn't have money could buy. Well, most things that is. He thought it might be nice to have a steady girlfriend; one who liked him for something other than his money and looks. Or it might make him happier if he didn't have to live with knowing his parents were having stressful fights behind his back. But racing didn't allow for either of those things now. His parents couldn't handle the pressures of trying to control a fame drenched teenager. And love was impossible when he could never truly be himself. He had an image to keep up now if he wanted more than his 15 minutes of fame, Harv told him.

This was the good life, this was happiness. That's what society told him. Yet when the sun came down and he was alone, there was a void in his heart. Who did he have to care for him if he lost it all? Who did he have that would stand by him when the lights came down? He never felt more empty and alone than those long, sleepless nights.

Basking in the limelight by day and wallowing in loneliness at night, he didn't think it could get much worse. It didn't get much worse, not until the phone call.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter, I put a lot into it to show my take on McQueen's past but it isn't over just yet...what was that life-changing phone call? Review to find out next chapter! Much thanks!<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

OK, before we start I need to say something...I enjoy the reviews but what I DON'T appreciate is the ones that tell me "Hurry up, make them get back together" or saying that my story is going into the "dump" just because things aren't going the way you want. 1. This is my story, don't tell me how to write it and 2. The review button is there so you can review, not complain. This is directed at only a very few readers (you know who you are) so just disregard that if it doesn't apply to you. Let's get on with the story though!

**CHAPTER THRITY-TWO**

Divorce was such an ugly word, and an even uglier affair. The call came from his mother and she explained that at last it was official. After weeks of hanging to the brink, they had finally given up.

It struck McQueen like a sudden blow when she told him. It had always been a possibility that hovered in his mind, but now that she put it into words it was all too real. Through so many years his parents seemed to have an unbreakable marriage and in an instant it was gone. He was alone in every sense of the word now. The sheer safety net he once had was faded to dust.

He was faced with the harsh reality that his life was nothing more than a game. Win or be worthless, conform to what everybody wants or get out, that's how it worked. It was this vicious cycle that kept him running and it was becoming too much to handle. The world of racing was a place of eat or be eaten; he'd just have to be more greedy if that's what it took to win the Cup and land Dinoco.

That's when McQueen really changed. He began firing his staff left and right without a care in the world. No one was looking out for him anymore, so why should he look after them and risk being held back from the top? With this mindset he quickly turned arrogant and self-centered. His egotistic attitude fed his fans; the only ones who gave him attention anymore. As long as he performed to their preference that is.

And so, he continued to live out his life in such a fashion. Until he wound up in Radiator Springs… Until he found a friend… Until he met Sally…

"Are you feeling ill, dear?" Cheryl asked him in a motherly tone.

He looked around the room with startled eyes. Just how long had he been trapped in his painful memories? The thought of reliving them verbally was too unbearable to fathom. He had to get out of the room and collect himself.

He met Sally's worried eyes with difficulty but managed to find comfort in them and said, "I'm fine. Please, excuse me for a moment."

He hastily reversed into the hall and followed it towards the back door. All he needed was a few minutes and some fresh air. He pushed open the wooden framed screen door to find that it led to a lengthy brown porch. He settled with his back to the house and took some deep breaths.

No more than five minutes later he heard the screen creak again. Sally wordlessly parked a few inches from his side. They hadn't gotten a moment alone since his arrival and he didn't know very well what she was feeling. What he felt between them was a double-edged sword; neither of them could make a move without feeling it cut. If she spoke it might upset him again, and if he spoke it might only hurt her more.

They remained unmoving for several more minutes with nothing but the sounds of nature around them and their own breathing. It felt strange to be so close but not quite touching. He had always loved the way she fit perfectly into the crook of his side.

Finally she looked up into the sky and quietly said, "A pink sky…how gorgeous. I suppose that means it will be a beautiful day tomorrow. Doesn't it?"

McQueen gave her a peculiar look but her eyes didn't stray from the sky. Why wasn't she saying what was really on her mind?

"Yeah…Uh, aren't you going to ask me why I ditched your parents? Or talk about-er-the other night?"

There came a pause, then, "No."

"Why not?"

She sighed and grazed the sky with her eyes as if reading her answer from it, "'Cause I don't know what to say."

There was another pause as he waited for her eyes to drop from the clouds. As her teary gaze drifted upon him he dug out all his courage and whispered benignly, "Well, luckily I do."

* * *

><p>Things are looking brighter, but will McQueen and Sally be able to work things out? Please review if you want to find out! :D<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

**LightningMcQueenIsSmexay-** No, I didn't mean you! Don't feel bad! It was only meant at a couple people (none who are registered members of the site). By the way, love your pen name ;)

On with the story though! My apologies, this one is kinda short.

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

"Oh, Sally, where do I start? How about…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…for everything. When I found out you took off, it was hard to track you down. But I wasn't letting you get away that easy! Megan gave me Justin's number; she found it on the records from when he stayed at Wheel Well. I thought about it for a long time until I was ready to call him. We talked for an hour and he explained what happened. He even told me about your father. Well, he suggested this address to me, said you used to come here every summer with your family so I thought it was worth a go," McQueen paused to let her digest all he'd said so far.

"So, you know that I didn't-," she started.

"Yes, Sally, I know. Mater told me the truth, he said he watched Justin kiss you and told me how it really went down. It's long gone though, Sally. All I want is for you to know that-," he stalled for a second. She could see his body tremble as he cried noiselessly. "I just want you to know that I'm- I'm sorry- from the bottom of my heart. T-that I can't let you go. I-I love you so much…and I won't make their mistakes! I won't!" he stuttered while gasping for air.

Watching him cry she wanted to join, but she knew she had to stay strong for him right now. "Stickers, shhh, it's OK. Who are you talking about making mistakes?"

"M-my parents. After I got into the big leagues they split up, divorced. And…I know it's my fault, all my fault!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, McQueen. But that doesn't mean it's your fault. I'm sure they love you and-," she coaxed.

"Love me? Yeah, right. Nothing was wrong until my stupid, selfish life came along. I cut them out of my life after the divorce, they're probably happier that way. They don't love me, and I bet they never did. I was only a burden…"

"Surely they must love you, Stickers. Otherwise, how would they have raised such a loving son?" she asked sweetly.

He stared into her caring eyes and found the deepest comfort. She could always see the silver lining in things and knew just how to lift his spirits. "Maybe they did raise me to love…or perhaps it was you."

Her expression softened and while her heart melted inside she told him honestly, "It wasn't me, I didn't know love 'til I met you."

They continued to keep a steady connection between their eyes and smiled gently at one another.

McQueen motioned towards her tire and asked chivalrously, "May I?"

Sally giggled at his actions, "Oh, Stickers, you sound like such a school boy."

"I'm just trying to be a gentle car," he retorted.

She rolled her eyes and grinned, "Well, in that case…yes, you may hold my tire Mr. McQueen."

He smiled cheekily, "Much obliged, _Mrs._ McQueen."

Sally laughed heartily as he persisted to not only touch her tire but to press his entire side against her. They closed their eyes without a word and rested together for what felt like an eternity. When the air chilled and the moon was visible they blinked their eyes open at last. There was no noise on the peaceful back porch except the occasional rustling of the trees in the late summer breeze.

When McQueen spoke it was so quiet she had to strain just to hear him despite the dead silence. Ever so tenderly his voice carried out into the dark as he said, "I missed you, Sally."

Sally looked up into the stars and wished she would remember the moment forever. "I missed you too…"

* * *

><p>There's some good ol' SalQueen fluff for ya! And while things are settled between them...what about Sally's parents? Only time will tell, so while you're waiting...review, review! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

Sorry for the wait everyone, here you go!

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

Not much longer, both Sally and McQueen headed back into the house. Sally disappeared upstairs and McQueen wandered down the hall in search of her father. He came across an open office study and spotted Jon typing rapidly on a high-tech computer.

McQueen knocked lightly on the door, "Mr. Carrera?"

The Porsche jumped before spinning around to face him. "L-Lighting!" he stammered with surprise.

"Sorry, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Oh, no! Nothing really…" he fibbed.

McQueen could tell he was lying and lifted part of his windshield with doubtfulness.

"Ah, OK, so I was doing something. Tell me; Lightning…do you love my daughter?" Jon asked nervously.

"Yes, sir, I do. More than I'd like to admit actually…but I can't have Sally thinking I'm _too_ sensitive," McQueen smiled bashfully.

Jon nodded with understanding, "I hear you. Too sensitive like Justin and she'll run all over you. Too insensitive like me and she'll break away. I must say, you've struck the perfect balance."

"Gee, thanks, Mr. Carrera. I never looked at it that way," McQueen replied.

Jon laughed shortly, "Well, if she got the sex appeal from her mother then where do you think she got the smarts?"

McQueen blinked at Jon's words with shock but chuckled lowly. He was an odd car but at least he wasn't afraid to speak the truth.

"But in all seriousness, allow me to apologize, Lightning. I'm sure you're aware of how I treated my daughter all these years. I thought I was building her a paradise but really I was only burning it. I would be honoured if you would take her tire in marriage."

"Don't feel bad, you were only looking out for her. You don't have to anymore though because I will happily marry her," McQueen assured the elder car.

"Thank you. And if you really must know what I was doing…I was preparing to notify our extended family about the wedding," Jon admitted, "But of I may ask; what did _you_ come in here for?"

"Oh! Me? I just came in here to ask you where you'd like me to sleep for the night."

"Well, where do you normally sleep?" Jon inquired.

"With Sally," he said before he felt his face flush with embarrassment, "Damn, that sounded wrong…I didn't mean-,"

Jon laughed, "Calm down, boy, I know what you meant. Just go upstairs and take a left, you'll find her room there."

"OK, thanks. Goodnight!" McQueen said bolting from the room.

When he reached the upstairs landing he halted to survey the three doors on his left. He had no idea which was supposed to be Sally's room, so he took a chance on the closest one. He slowly pushed the door open and to his relief he found Sally parked out on the balcony.

"Sally," he called as he entered fully into the room.

She backed off the balcony and turned to him, "Hey…what are you doing here?"

"Your dad said I could sleep here."

"My dad did? So, he's really going to let me marry you?" Sally asked as excitement rose from her. She had seen a hint in Jon's eyes earlier that he was warming up to the race car, but to know it was confirmed put her more at ease.

"Sure thing, Sal." McQueen told her, and it felt so good to hear him call her that again.

"Now, how did you manage to win him over so easily?" she pestered.

"What can I say? I'm irresistible! I know how to work the charms, babe," McQueen teased and gave her a wink.

"Oh! Is that so?" she tested.

"I could work them on you too if you like," he said mischievously, rolling closer to her.

She inched forward as well, smiling coyly as she took up the offer, "I'd like that."

McQueen smiled back affectionately and ever so gently sealed the space between their lips.

* * *

><p>*starts crying* Awww, at last things are working out. The story is coming to an end soon though, that's why I'm sad. Please review, I love to hear from you!<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

I'm alive! Soooo sorry everybody, I had MAJOR computer problems (which still aren't fully fixed) but I finally managed to get on here. Basically, I had no Internet acess from my home computer (the one I upload and everything from). Hopefully some of you saw my message (which I now have to figure out how to delete...) but I won't keep you waiting any longer!

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

The next morning flew by and before noon they were already on the road back to Radiator Springs. Sally's parents had sent them off with full tanks and teary goodbyes (well, the tears only came from Cheryl) as they promised to be present at the wedding. McQueen felt a pang of pain in his heart as he wondered whether _his _parents would bother to show up when the day came. Did they really still care for him like Sally said they did? What if they'd went on to have new children? That would mean they had new partners… No! They couldn't have anyone but each other, they just couldn't!

McQueen shook the thoughts from his mind and as they approached town he called back, "Come on, Sally! There's a surprise waiting for you, now hurry!"

"I think we're already well over the speed limit, hotshot!" she returned from behind him.

"Pfft, Sheriff won't catch me!" he retorted picking up speed.

"But _I _might!" Sally challenged revving her engine to keep up.

McQueen grinned widely as he accelerated hard down the stretch of road. He could still hear Sally's motor close behind his tail and his smile spread further. _That's my girl,_ he thought, _that's my soon-to-be wife!_ He could have a body plastered in lucky stickers but nothing could be luckier than having her. And he'd have her tomorrow, and the next day, and the next, until the day he died. No, certainly nothing could ever be luckier than that.

When they reached the Cozy Cone they halted to catch their breath. Lost in his day-dreaming thoughts, Sally had managed to surpass him and win as usual.

"So, where's this surprise?" she prodded curiously.

"Huh? What surprise?"

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me I burned all that fuel for nothing!" she exclaimed playfully.

"Ha ha, I'm only kidding you! It's waiting for us at Luigi's."

Sally gasped, "Is it-?"

"Yeah, they got here shortly after you left," he explained.

"Oh, I can't wait! Have you seen them yet?"

"No, I asked Luigi to hold them until I could tow your little behind back here," he laughed.

"Then what are we doing idling here? Let's go see!" Sally cried with excitement before setting off down the street.

Outside Luigi's Casa Della Tires they waited until the last few customers trickled out and Guido turned the 'closed' sign. Luigi called greetings to them from inside and welcomed them into the shop. He quickly whispered in Italian to Guido who dashed out of the room. When the tiny forklift returned he was carrying two cardboard boxes which he gingerly set onto the floor. He promptly began opening on end of each box and carefully extracted a wedding rim from both boxes.

"Guido and-a I took-a look at them earlier. They-a are in-a excellent condition," Luigi said extravagantly.

Sally and McQueen both drew closer for a better look at what they were to wear on their wedding day that was looming just around the corner.

Sally's rim was white gold with the name 'Sally McQueen' inscribed along the circumference in fancy hand-writing. The interior shone brightest and was decorated with sparkling crystals dotting in amongst glistening blue and white diamonds. McQueen's rim was similar to hers but plainer as to not look too feminine. 'Lightning McQueen' was engraved in a chunkier font around the edge of it. The center of his rim featured clear diamonds in the formation of a lightning bolt and was lined with diamond chips.

"Wow! Aren't they stunning? I know money can't buy happiness but it sure can buy some nice wedding rims! What do you think, Sal?"

Sally sighed, "Oh, they're beautiful, Stickers! Can you believe it? We're- we're-."

"Getting married?" he finished for her. He smiled and added happily, "I know…"

* * *

><p>Just a sweet little chapter leading up towards the end, I hope you guys liked it, next chapter the wedding begins. If I still have some readers left after such a long wait then I would love some reviews. Thanks so much for reading and again, sorry for the wait.<p>

P.S. Normally I am a stickler when it comes to sequels, meaning I typically don't like the but someone brought up the idea and I decided to give it a try so I am already hard at work on that :)


	36. Chapter 36

My computer is officially fully fixed! No more technical problems! Woot! So, here's the next chapter...

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

September 23rd; it was the day of the wedding. The autumn air was cool but the weather seemed to be in their favour otherwise. The sun was rising higher by the hour while giant cotton-ball clouds floated across the bluest sky. All the trees in the woods behind the main street had already begun to turn warm shades of orange and gold.

McQueen was currently pacing inside Doc's clinic while Mater peered out the window. It was customary for the bride and groom to be separated hours before the wedding and he knew Sally was probably finishing up getting her paintjob from Ramone's. Ramone hadn't done a bride's paintjob since his own wedding when he had broken tradition by demanding that Flo let no other car but himself do it.

Finally McQueen joined Mater at the window watching the guests file in. Most of them were good-looking cars of a variety of makes and it appeared that Porsches ran far into Sally's family line. McQueen had arranged tight security with Sheriff and it was holding up well. All visitors had been herded out of town yesterday morning and Sally had agreed to allow the much respected Kori Turbowitz to have publication rights on the event. Along with her she was allowed to bring one helicopter to take aerial shots from a distance. McQueen was happy she'd agreed to that much; personally he wouldn't have preferred anymore either.

He was becoming antsy again so he rushed over to the mirror to examine himself for what had to be the tenth time. His body was a pure crimson red, stripped of all details and decals. With his tailfin removed as well he couldn't believe just how old and mature he looked. His white-walls were spotless and he turned his front right tire towards the mirror. Soon he'd be wearing a wedding rim on that very tire.

It seemed to take hours for all the guests to arrive but eventually he was parked at the altar in front of Stanley's monument. To his left and right guests were lined up the street, leaving a narrow path for Sally to drive down the aisle. She hadn't appeared yet and his nerves were running wild. He looked to the front row where a dusty pink Viper and a black Corvette smiled back at him. It felt surreal to be so close to his parents again, even though he hadn't had the chance to speak with them yet. He could tell by their bumper-wide grins that Sally had been right. They _did_ still care for him, they had never stopped. There wasn't much room so they sat extremely close and for the time being he could pretend that they were the same loving parents he remembered.

Suddenly, "The Wedding Cruise" struck up from the speakers and he spotted Sally far down the aisle beside Jon. As the began slowly cruising towards him his nervousness vanished. The streams of guests let out a collective sigh and whispered excitedly among themselves. McQueen locked eyes with Sally and smiled. While she made her way closer his heart fluttered as her beauty came into better view.

Ramone had done an expert job on her wedding paint. It was a lighter shade of blue and varnished with a subtle coating of sparkling glitter. A delicate white flower curled around her side view mirror with its petals in full bloom. Atop her roof she wore a tiara that held fast the white veil. It had belonged to Flo but still looked classy and the numerous encrusted gems caught and reflected the sunlight. The veil fell short in the front to cover her eyes and longer in the back to fall down into a medium-length train.

When they reached the altar Sally's father parted to sit back with the other guests. McQueen watched Sally park across from him as the last chords of the song sounded. He stared deep into her innocent eyes and whispered lovingly, "You're gorgeous Sally…every part of you."

* * *

><p>Not a very long chapter again but I have chosen to break the wedding down into three smaller chapters rather than one extra long one. This one was kind of fluffy so I hope all you shippers enjoyed that. :) So...um, yeah, that's all I have to say for this one! Your reviews rock my world so if you have the time I would love one from ya!<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

Thanks to those who left a review! You guys are very faithful readers to me and I truly appreciate it. Now the wedding scene continues! ^-^

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

Once the song had ended Doc didn't hesitate to begin the service. They exchanged vows and then it was time for the rim ceremony. Guido, the rim-bearer, came forward and removed Sally's hubcap.

"Sally, with this rim, I pledge to you my love, now and forever," McQueen recited.

With Luigi's instruction Guido lifted the gold rim and speedily placed it on her tire. He zipped over to McQueen and prepared to replace his.

"Lightning, with this rim, I pledge to you my love, now and forever," Sally said.

Luigi gave the go-ahead and Guido proceeded to change McQueen's rim as well.

Doc nodded approvingly at Guido and continued, "By the authority vested in me by the State of Arizona, witnessed by your friends and family, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

The couple moved together for the famous kiss while the audience erupted with the sound of cheers, tires hitting pavement and a range of horns.

Doc hollered loudly over the ruckus, "Ladies and gentlecars, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. McQueen!"

Sally and McQueen split and gazed at each other while Luigi wildly waved a checked flag behind them.

"I love you, Sally!" McQueen blurted then smiled with slight embarrassment.

Sally laughed and threw herself at him to kiss him once more, triggering high-pitched whistles from the crowd. McQueen's eyes shot open before turning dazed like a teenager hitting second base for the first time.

When they separated it was Sally who wore the bashful look. McQueen laughed for a brief second, and then yelped as he felt Lizzie slap a "Just Married" bumper sticker on his rear. After she'd done the same to Sally it was time for the reception.

* * *

><p>Sally and McQueen led the guests up to Wheel Well while a few of the residents hung back in town to set up for the cruise later on. Up at the Well, Flo had laid out a bountiful selection of fuel and treats. The newlyweds parked together to receive praise and congratulations from everybody. Justin and his new girlfriend were present and he made a point to politely wish them his best.<p>

"Yeah, OK," McQueen mumbled after he'd left, "Just keep your eyes off the merchandise and we'll do just fine, buddy."

"McQueen!" Sally scolded, though she secretly adored the way he got jealous over her.

"I'm only kidding, Sal! Well…sort of."

"Oh, behave! Is that your parents?" she asked.

McQueen nodded and gulped watching the pink and black cars approach him.

"Lightning! Sweetie!" his mother swooned.

"Mom! Don't call me that in public!" McQueen moaned with humiliation.

McQueen's father laughed along with Sally and greeted him, "Son…Holy Honda, I didn't think I'd ever see you again. Especially not like this!"

"I know, Dad, I'm s-."

"Forget it, son. We can talk about it some other time; we're not here for that."

"Speaking of which…did you, uh, did you bring anyone else with you today?" McQueen dared to ask.

His mother looked confused, "Just ourselves. Who else would we have brought?"

"I thought maybe you might be seeing somebody by now…"

The Viper gasped and giggled, "Yes, I am."

"Oh…" McQueen trailed with disappointment.

"Lighting, your mother and I re-married nine months ago."

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, we would have told you but you know…we kind of slipped out of touch. Enough about us though, why don't you introduce me to this pretty little thing?" McQueen's father winked.

Sally smiled modestly. This was truly going to be a fairytale ending…or rather, the perfect beginning.

* * *

><p>Yay! More happiness! Only one chapter left of this story so now would be a great time to review if you like :D<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

This is it everyone...the final chapter! Now I know some of you wanted to see Mater's involvement some more so don't fret, he is in this one. Please enjoy!

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**

The cake had been saved for the evening and now that the sun was down everybody was back in town. They clustered outside of Flo's V8 Café eager to see it. After a short time, Mater emerged from the shop towing the four-tier cake on a trolley.

"As your best-car I took the liberty of makin' the topper mahself!" Mater grinned proudly and moved so they could have a good look at the cake. Sure enough, on the tallest tier sat a McQueen bobble toy alongside a model of a Porsche that had been painted an off shade of blue.

"It's wonderful, Mater! Thank you so much," Sally gushed.

McQueen couldn't help noticing a small smear of icing in the corner of his friend's mouth and commented, "I see that's not the only thing you took liberty in doing."

Mater licked around his lips until he found the icing, "I had to be sure it wasn't poisoned!"

McQueen laughed, "Well, thank you, Mater."

"No problem, buddy! Now you's two hurry and eat 'er up! DJ says I can do the first cruise announcement and I can't wait much longer," the tow truck winked and drove backwards out of Flo's.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that Mater might just be having a better time than us!" Sally chuckled.

"You can say that again! But he's got a good point; I'd like to get cruising."

"You do, huh?"

"Yes, I've had enough of sharing you with the guests…I want you all to myself," McQueen's voice drawled with a hint of seduction.

"Stickers!" Sally smiled foolishly, "I ought to tell your mother!"

"While you're at it, tell her I did this too," McQueen hooted and swung his tire through the lowest portion of cake.

Sally screamed in surprise when she was hit square in the bumper with the soft pastry. Like a chain reaction, there was cake being flung among all the cars in seconds. And just as fast as it had begun, it was over just as quickly. Sopping excrements of cake ran down the pumps and icing splattered the windows. Mater, who had stayed at a distance during the fight, now flew forward to indulge in what was still left on the platter. "If I'd-a known this was gonna happen I woulda taken seconds earlier!" he cried indignantly, devouring the leftovers.

* * *

><p>After they were all hosed down by Red it was finally time for the dance to begin. As promised by DJ, Mater was given the microphone. He cleared his windpipe and horked a little too close to the mic before announcing his part, "Ladies and gentlecars! Fer their first cruise, please welcome the <em>neeew <em>Mr. and Mrs. McQueen!"

DJ cued the music and McQueen and Sally snuggled closely together as they drove leisurely down the strip. The neon lights flashed brilliantly and the notes of a piano poured out from around them. More couples linked up and cruised romantically, listening to the smooth lyrics…

_There was a time_

_I was everything and nothing all in one_

_When you found me_

_I was feeling like a cloud across the sun_

_I need to tell you_

_How you light up every second of the day_

_But in the moonlight_

_You shine just like a beacon on the bay_

_And I can't explain_

_But it's something about the way you look tonight_

_Takes my breath away_

_It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside_

_And I can't describe_

_But it's something about the way you look tonight_

_Takes my breath away_

_The way you look tonight…_

As the song ended, McQueen parked at the end of the street, and with Sally beside him they sat in tranquil silence, observing all the happy cars around them. _These cars are my family too now,_ McQueen reminded himself. It was hard to believe that they were now truly bonded to one another for eternity.

He could already imagine a future for the; one full of fun times, children, a house and plenty of undying love. And next season Chick would be banned from racing with 20 well-deserved years of jail time. Then he'd win a Piston Cup for sure. But there was so much time before that, time he could spend with Sally, and hopefully his parents too.

He felt Sally rest her weight against him, followed by the touch of a cool liquid. "Sally? Don't cry, babe, it's our wedding day…you're supposed to be happy."

She smiled sweetly and whispered back, "I am."

**_~The End_**

* * *

><p>Well, it's the end until the sequel comes out at least. The lyrics featured in this chapter are from the song "Something About The Way You Look Tonight" by Elton John, so credit to him for those! Beautiful song, you should look it up ;) I hope everyone enjoyed this and if you were a reader I would really appreciate one last review. You guys have been great to me and given me so much positive energy it is really unbelievable. You guys are what keeps me working hard! My next story about Holley and Finn should be out very very soon and will be titled "Dangerous Keepings" so keep an eye out for that. Thank you so much for reading everybody!<p> 


End file.
